Mi vida a tu ladO
by nena05000
Summary: Quien iba a pensar que aquel que conocí un día sería aquel que me acompañaría el resto de mis días... SxS TxE
1. Capitulo 1

Hola! Aquí yo de nuevo con otra historia, espero que les guste es un UA (universo alterno) agradezco a todos los lectores de mis otros fics y en cuanto a Volví por Ti, pensaba no continuarlo sinceramente, pero creo ke si lo voy a hacer P así que ya pueden esperar noticias mías un día de estos jeje, bueno, los dejo con el primer capi de esta historia, espero que les guste.

Hey! Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de CLAMP, aunque quien sabe si uno de estos días tomo posesión de Eriol o Shaoran… nadie lo sabe jojojojo xD

– wachu – dicen los personajes

– _wachu_ – piensan

**Mi vida a tu lado**

Capítulo 1: Nice to meet you

Era el primer día de Sakura en la preparatoria, y no pensaba llegar tarde, después de apagar el despertador, que en esos momentos marcaba las seis de la mañana, aún con algo de pereza se levantó y se fue directo a la ducha, se baño rápidamente y se arreglo lo mejor que pudo _– la primera impresión es la más importante – _se dijo.

A las siete menos un cuarto, Sakura ya estaba lista y se dirigía a la escuela en el auto último modelo, regalo de sus padres con motivo de quince años, que recién había cumplido la semana pasada.

Sus padres…. como desearía que estuvieran con ella...a pesar de su corta edad, Sakura vivía solamente en compañía de Rosy, su nana, que se encargaba de todos los quehaceres del pequeño pero lujoso departamento en el que vivía, ya que sus padres siempre se encontraban de viaje con motivo de sus tantos negocios alrededor del mundo y nunca tenían tiempo para ella, es cierto, pagaban sus estudios y la mantenían, pero nunca habían estado con ella como unos verdaderos padres.

Pasados diez minutos de camino por las calles de la ciudad, llegó finalmente a su destino: la mejor preparatoria de todo el estado, estacionó su vehículo y se dirigió a la entrada de la escuela, se sentía extraña, era un lugar completamente diferente a su antigua escuela, como echaría de menos a sus amigos… pero le consolaba saber que Tomoyo, su mejor amiga estaría en esa escuela también y eso la reconfortaba bastante, ya que aunque ya no compartirían el mismo salón por lo menos la tendría cerca – _Y hablando del rey de roma_ – pensó, precisamente, Tomoyo se encontraba unos metros mas adelante, esperándola.

– ¿Por que tardaste tanto –

– Es que había mucho tráfico, además sabes que me cuesta mucho despertarme temprano - confesó con una gota en la frente

– De acuerdo, por cierto, ya cheque las listas de los grupos y parece que tu salón será el 33 y el mío el 13 –

– Y eso ¿dónde está – O.o

– Pregunté a un maestro que iba pasando y me dijo que el mío esta en el primer piso y el tuyo en el tercero-

– �¿Tercer piso! O.O voy a tener que subir muchas escaleras – TT-TT

Tomoyo soltó una sonora carcajada - Será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando, pero no te preocupes tanto, sólo será por un semestre – sonrió.

–¡Pero aún así es un semestre- T-T

– Mejor nos vamos ya a nuestros salones que ya sonó el timbre- Dijo aún entre risas.

– ¿A que hora que yo ni lo escuché- ..? Dijo mientras ambas comenzaban a subir las escaleras.

– Mientras te quejabas – Tomoyo seguía riendo a carcajadas.

– Bueno ya, nos veremos en el receso ¿cierto? –

– Si claro -

– Nos vemos entonces -

Tomoyo se dirigió a su salón y Sakura continuó subiendo las escaleras, preguntándose como serían sus nuevos compañeros.

-

Un joven llegó apresuradamente a la escuela, tenía aproximadamente 16 años, alto, cabello marrón, ojos ámbar y cuerpo atlético. Al ingresar al edificio, lo primero que vio fue a una joven que llamó mucho su atención, debía ser nueva por que jamás la había visto antes, de haberlo hecho, la hubiese reconocido, era alta, pero no tanto como él, cabello largo y castaño, ojos color esmeralda, delgada, de curvas bien definidas _– hermosa –_ pensó. La vio como comenzaba a subir las escaleras con otra chica, de cabello negro azabache, mas largo que el de la primera chica, tan alta como ella y también de curvas bien definidas, checo rápidamente su nuevo salón, el 31, tercer piso de nuevo, subió las escaleras rápidamente, saludando a un par de personas en el camino, ya habían dado el timbre y tenía que alcanzar a esa chica, quería conocerla antes de tener que entrar a clases, vio como se despedía de aquella chica con la que había estado platicando y continuó subiendo, Shaoran ya estaba muy cerca de ella y comenzó a subir los escalones de dos en dos, hasta que por fin llegó donde ella.

– Hola ¿eres nueva? – Saludó con una sonrisa

– Uhh? – Sakura fue sacada bruscamente de sus pensamientos ¿me hablas a mi-

– Si, hola, yo soy Shaoran Li, pero puedes decirme Shaoran ¿y tú? – Shaoran le extendió la mano en forma de saludo.

– Gracias, yo soy Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto, y puedes llamarme Sakura, mucho gusto- Sakura tomo la mano que aquel chico le ofrecía y sintió al instante algo cálido recorrerle todo su ser, fue algo muy extraño pero agradable a la vez.

– Gracias a ti¿Eres nueva verdad Sakura? –

– Si ¿y tu? –

– No, yo recién pase a tercer semestre¿vas al tercer piso? – pregunto, habiendo pasado ya el segundo.

– Si, al salón 33 –

– Que coincidencia, el mío esta justo enfrente del tuyo, es el 31, mira, es por aquí –

Shaoran muy amablemente guió a Sakura hasta su salón.

– Muchas gracias - dijo, regalándole una muy ligera sonrisa, la verdad es que ese chico la ponía nerviosa y sin razón alguna.

– Fue un placer. Oye, te dejo por que ya llegó mi profesor, nos vemos luego ¿ok-

– Si claro –

Sakura lo observó alejarse y saludar a unos jóvenes que lo esperaban en la puerta de su salón, aquel chico había sido muy amable con ella y no había dejado de notar lo apuesto que era.

– Disculpe señorita, piensa entrar al salón o se va a quedar ahí mirando el resto del día –

– Lo siento – apenada, Sakura ingresó rápidamente al salón y tomó asiento mientras la clase daba inicio.

– ¡Li! – lo saludaron un par de jóvenes cuando éste llegó a su salón.

– ¡Hola! – saludó alegremente.

– Oye ¿Quién era esa hermosa niña a la que acompañaste a su salón? – le cuestionó Eriol, un joven de su misma estatura, ojos azules, cabello negro azulado, delgado, músculos bien definidos, al igual que Shaoran, ambos eran compañeros de aula, además de amigos de toda la vida.

– Sakura – dijo un poco molesto por el apelativo de "hermosa" que su amigo había usado para dirigirse a ella momentos antes.

– ¡Tranquilo¡Era solo un comentario! – Rió - Hace cuando la conoces que ya la celas -

– Mmm… ¿dos minutos? – Respondió apenado - Y no estoy celoso – Aseveró frunciendo el ceño

–Si lo que tú digas – rió de nuevo – Pues debe de haberte impresionado basaste para que la hayas acompañado a su salón y hasta te pongas celoso – uno de los deportes favoritos de Eriol era, sin duda, molestar a su amigo.

–Algo y NO me pongo celoso, además qué si soy amable con alguien – dijo molesto.

–¿Que es algo NADA común en ti-

–¡Bah! Mejor cállate y entra al salón que nos van a dejar fuera – Dijo aún mas molesto empujando a su amigo al interior del aula.

La hora del descanso llego y Sakura se encontraba alistándose para salir y encontrarse con Tomoyo, a juzgar por sus compañeros, sería un buen curso y eso le alegraba un poco.

– Hola –

– ¡Me asustaste! – exclamó ella, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Eriol y Shaoran entraron a su salón que ya estaba vacío.

– Je lo siento ¿Cómo te fue-

– Bien, nada fuera de lo normal ¿y a ti? –

– Bien también -

– ¿Qué no me vas a presentar a esta linda señorita? –

Sakura se sonrojó un poco por el apelativo y Shaoran se molesto bastante.

– Eriol, Ella es Sakura Kinomoto, Sakura, el es Eriol Hiiraguizawa, un amigo –

A Sakura le extrañó bastante el cambio de humor de Shaoran pero no dijo nada.

– ¿Un amigo¡Vaya hombre! Nos conocemos desde preescolar y ¿dices que soy un amigo-

– ¡Bah! – exclamó de nuevo.

– Disculpa a mi amigo, es un gusto conocerte Sakura¿puedo llamarte así-

– Jeje ok ehh, si claro –

– Gracias, tu puedes llamarme Eriol-

– Está bien, Eriol - vaya, este chico si que era cómico.

– Y… ¿Qué vas a hacer? Si se puede saber claro – dijo mandando una mirada asesina a su amigo, no le gusto nada, verla sonreírle a Eriol y a él no.

– Pues me quedé de ver con una amiga, quedamos en ir a desayunar juntas –

– ¿Crees que las podamos acompañar? –

O.o a Eriol le sorprendió mucho la actitud de su amigo, el no solía ser así, normalmente siempre estaban ellos dos solos, por que a Shaoran no le gustaba la compañía a pesar de estar siempre rodeado de gente, en su mayoría mujeres¿desde cuando se iba a desayunar con otras personas además de él mismo¡Sobretodo a alguien que conocía hace dos horas!

–Supongo que si, no creo que a mi amiga le moleste – A Sakura también le extrañó su actitud, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto, al contrario, le agradaba hacer nuevos amigos.

Los tres comenzaron su camino hacia las escaleras mientras platicaban (mas bien mientras Eriol preguntaba, Sakura contestaba y Shaoran caminaba al lado de ella, visiblemente molesto) al llegar al pie de la escalera, Sakura vio a Tomoyo subiendo las escaleras y su rostro, parcialmente serio hasta el momento, cambió a uno lleno de alegría al ver a su amiga, este cambio no paso desapercibido por ninguno de los jóvenes que hasta el momento la acompañaban, mucho menos por Shaoran, quien quedo sorprendido por lo hermosa que e veía sonriendo.

_- Vaya y yo que estaba empezando a pensar que era de carácter serio, pero por suerte no, se ve mucho mas hermosa así, de ahora en adelante haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que me sonría igual –_ se dijo.

Sakura contestaba pacientemente cada una de las preguntas que Eriol le hacia acerca de su antigua escuela y no dejaba de pensar en los extraños cambios de humor de Shaoran, cuando lo conoció, no paraba de sonreír y desde que le presentó a su amigo, lo había visto la mayor parte del tiempo enojado, justo como en esos momentos y no entendía por que se enojaba con Eriol si a ella le parecía un chavo bastante agradable, llegaron a las escaleras y no pudo evitar emocionarse al ver llegar a Tomoyo, es verdad que aquellos dos jóvenes le hacían buena platica, pero había estado todo el tiempo en clases aburrida ya que no conocía a nadie y moría de ganas por saber como le había ido a su amiga.

– Tomoyo¿Qué haces aquí? Se suponía que nos veríamos en tu piso –

– Si lo se, pero como no llegabas decidí subir a ver por que tardabas tanto-

– Disculpa, pero creo que fue culpa nuestra –

– Ah! Casi lo olvido, Te presento a Eriol y Shaoran – ¡Se le había olvidado por completo que ellos seguían ahí!

– Mucho Gusto, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji –

– El gusto es nuestro – respondió Shaoran por ambos.

– Tomoyo¿crees que nos puedan acompañar a desayunar-

– Seguro, no veo ningún problema -

– ¡Genial! Vamos entonces, que me estoy muriendo de hambre –

– Vamos-

Habiendo bajado las escaleras, un Señor, al parecer algún maestro, llamó a Shaoran.

– ¿Quién es él? – pregunto Tomoyo.

– Es el director, al rato seguro los llaman para presentarles a maestros y directivos –

– Si, de hecho cuando termine el receso tenemos que ir al auditorio – aseveró Sakura.

– Un par de minutos después Shaoran se unió nuevamente al grupo.

– Lo siento chicas pero no las voy a poder acompañar, tengo un par de cosas que arreglar, pero aquí les dejo a mi amigo ¿de acuerdo? –

– Si, no te preocupes – Sakura se decepcionó un poco, en verdad tenía ganas de hablar un poco mas con Shaoran, pero ya sería en otra ocasión.

– Bueno, que les parece si nos apuramos, por que de lo contrario no vamos a alcanzar a comer nada y no se ustedes pero yo me muero de hambre-

– Si, tienes razón, vamos -

Los tres jóvenes desayunaron tranquilamente, Eriol parecía ser un buen tipo, era muy divertido, las hacía reír bastante con sus comentarios. El timbre sonó y todos los alumnos de primero se dirigieron al auditorio para el evento de bienvenida, donde Sakura y Tomoyo se separaron para irse con sus respectivos grupos.

El evento dio inicio y tras un pequeño discurso del director llegó el turno del presidente de la sociedad de alumnos, dar la bienvenida a los de nuevo ingreso y grande fue la sorpresa de Sakura al ver que no era nada mas y nada menos que ¡Shaoran!

Ahora comprendía porque momentos antes había tenido que marcharse, ahora lucía un bonito traje de vestir que antes no llevaba y que se veía especialmente bien en él.

-

_- Se ve muy bien así –_ pensó _– seguro que su novia debe de estar muy orgullosa de tener un novio así, por que siendo quién es, dudo que esté sólo y sobretodo que se fijara en una simple alumna de primero como yo… ay pero ¡que me pasa! Si ¡lo acabo de conocer! –_ Sakura se reprendió mentalmente por aquellos pensamientos mientras seguía escuchando atentamente lo que él decía.

– Me pregunto si siempre estará así de pensativa…. Bueno… cuando vio a Tomoyo no lo parecía… que bella es… como me gustaría…. –

– Shaoran – lo llamó por tercera vez la maestra a cargo –es tu turno-

– Oh, lo siento-

Shaoran dio su discurso, que fue muy aplaudido por la sociedad estudiantil, pero para él lo único que en verdad valió la pena, fue verla poniendo atención a cada una de sus palabras _– ¿como es posible que si apenas la conozco no pueda dejar de pensar en ella ni un solo instante? Qué me has hecho niña… -_

Al no ver a Tomoyo por ningún lado, Sakura salio caminando tranquilamente del auditorio cuando en el Lobby se tropezó con alguien.

– Lo siento, no vi por donde iba – dijo apenada.

– No te preocupes, yo también estaba distraído – le disculpó con una estupenda sonrisa.

– ¡Shaoran! –

– Jeje¿te acompaño? –

– Seguro –

Ambos salieron del auditorio sin apenas decir palabra, hasta que Sakura rompió el silencio.

– Wow, presidente de la sociedad de alumnos, jamás lo hubiera imaginado – dijo sincera.

– La verdad es que no me agrada mucho pero me eligieron y que le podemos hacer –

– Debes ser muy popular –

– Algo – acepto un poco apenado.

– Y tu novia ¿en que grado esta? –

– ¿Mi novia? – Rió – ¡cual novia! –

– Lo siento pensé, que tendrías, digo, sería mas que obvio –

– No te preocupes, pero te equivocas, hace rato que no tengo –

–¿En serio? Y eso ¿a que se debe? Si se puede saber claro… –

– Si. Claro, la verdad es que no he encontrado a alguien, eso es todo –

– _Hasta ahora – _pensó, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

– Ah ok – esta noticia alegró bastante a Sakura.

– Y… tú…. ¿Tienes novio? – preguntó con curiosidad.

– No, cuando salí de la escuela pasaba rompí con él por que se iba a ir a vivir a España y pues ya no lo iba a ver –

– Debió de haber sido muy duro para ti, aunque ¿sabes? Si yo tuviera una novia como tú, no me iría o me la llevaría conmigo-

– El comentario de Shaoran descolocó a Sakura por completo.

– ¿U… una…. novia co… como yo¿A... a que te refieres? – Sakura estaba colorada hasta la raíz, jamás le habían dicho algo así.

_¡demonios¡Por que dije eso¡Ahora que le digo! –_

– ¡Li¡Excelente discurso! No esperaba menos de ti, felicidades –

–Gra… gracias señor director -

–No tienes por que, ven acompáñame, tengo un par de asuntos que aclarar contigo¿y esta joven- dijo al notar la presencia de Sakura.

– Soy Sakura Kinomoto, recién entré a la escuela -

– Así que es de primero, perfecto ¿Por qué no nos acompaña, justo le iba a pedir al joven Li que fuera a buscar a alguien de primero para que nos ayude a planear la fiesta de bienvenida¿que le parece? No se preocupe por las clases, se le repondrán -

– ¡Excelente- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, le encantaba organizar eventos y a Shaoran verla sonreír.

– Acompáñenos entonces –

Después de varias horas de estar planeando el futuro evento, a solo un par de horas de que terminaran las clases del día, el director les había dicho que simplemente pasaran a sus salones por sus cosas y se fueran a contratar a los músicos y a comprar todo lo necesario para el evento, que tendría lugar dentro de tres días.

Ambos se encontraban almorzando en la cafetería de la escuela pues iban a ir a verlos respecto a lo del evento.

– Shaoran¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? –

– Claro Sakura, lo que sea – se arrepintió de decir eso, estaba seguro que le preguntaría sobre aquel comentario que hizo horas antes cuando salieron del auditorio.

– ¿A quien hubieran escogido para realizar el evento? –

– A ti – dijo sin dudar y aliviado por que al parecer había olvidado su comentario

– Gracias - dijo sonriendo abiertamente, mucho antes de lo que había planeado, Shaoran vio aquella sonrisa dirigida para él y nadie mas, y se sintió sumamente feliz y orgulloso de si mismo.

– No tienes por que¿a quien más elegiría-

– No lo se… quizás alguna chava linda que se te cruzara… o no lo se… -

– Pues entonces elegiría a aquella niña con la que me topé en el lobby hace un rato –

– ¿A quien te topaste? – pregunto tristemente.

Shaoran no pudo más que reír a carcajadas ¡a ti! –

– ¡Ah! – Sakura se sonrojó visiblemente ante el comentario pero a la vez se molestó por que se riera – ¡no te burles¡No me acordaba! –

– Lo siento – dijo sinceramente, no le había gustado hacerla sentir mal, pero le hizo gracia el que no se acordara, además de que le agrado un poco el saber que se había entristecido al pensar que no hablaba de ella – Me disculpas? –

– Esta bien – Sakura en verdad lo disculpó pero su semblante se volvió serio, jamás le había gustado que se burlaran de ella.

Shaoran se reprendió a si mismo por sus actos, estaba seguro de que ella le había perdonado, pero había arruinado un bello momento.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde trabajando en lo del evento y cuando terminaron, ambos muy agotados, Shaoran se ofreció a llevarla a su casa pero ella se negó y Shaoran lo tomó mal y Sakura lo notó.

– No, no, no, traigo mi carro y ni modo de dejarlo aquí, sino ¿Cómo me vendría mañana-

– Ahh! Jeje, tienes razón, pero en ese caso yo pasaría por ti en la mañana–

– Bueno, tienes razón –

– ¿Lo ves? Entonces¿te llevo? –

– Ya que insistes… -

– Vámonos pues – Shaoran extendió su brazo, ofreciéndoselo a Sakura, quien lo tomó amablemente.

**Notas de la autora:**

Holas! Acá estoy de nuevo con otra historia ?Qué les pareció! Espero que les haya gustado -

> >REVIEWS! > > necesito 5 para continuar el fic! porfas apoyenmeeeee


	2. Capitulo 2

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esta historia es 100 MIA, NO LA SAKE DE NINGUN LUGAR MAS QUE DE MI MENTE LOKA jejeje

Hey! Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de CLAMP, aunque quien sabe si uno de estos días tomo posesión de Eriol o Shaoran… nadie lo sabe jojojojo xD

– wachu – dicen

– _wachu_ – piensan

**Mi vida a tu lado**

Capítulo 2: The sweetest thing

#Ding Dong#

– Pero si ¡son las seis y media de la mañana¿Quién será a esta hora? – Sakura abrió la puerta y se encontró a un sonriente chico en la puerta.

– ¡Shaoran¿Qué haces aquí! –

– Vine a recogerte¿acaso lo olvidaste? – dijo con una expresión divertida en el rostro, vaya que esta chica era despistada.

– ¡Ah¡Es verdad! Pero ¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano? –

Sakura se hizo a un lado invitando a Shaoran a pasar.

– Eh… lo que pasa es que hoy termine pronto de arreglarme y preferí venir en vez de quedarme en mi casa sin hacer nada.

– Ah ok ¿Por qué no pasas a la sala mientras termino de arreglarme? –

– De acuerdo, pero no tardes que no tenemos mucho tiempo –

Sakura entro de nuevo a su cuarto y Shaoran se acomodó en uno de los sillones de la sala.

–¿Y tus papás¿Están dormidos aún-

–No lo sé, no viven conmigo – Dijo simplemente desde la habitación.

– �¿Vives sola! –

A Shaoran le sorprendió mucho la noticia¡por dios! Como podían dejarla vivir sola ¡si ni siquiera era mayor de edad¡Apenas si tendría quince años!

– No joven, vivo yo con ella – anunció una tercera voz.

– Shaoran, ella es mi nana Rose, nana, él es Shaoran Li, un amigo de la escuela – anunció, saliendo de la habitación.

– Mucho gusto señora –

–El gusto es mío joven ¿Gusta algo de desayunar-

–No gracias-

– ¿Y tu Sakura? –

– No nana gracias, ya nos tenemos que ir –

– Esta bien, que tengan un buen día –

–Gracias – dijeron los dos a coro.

–Vámonos Shaoran –

Sakura tomó su mochila y la mano del joven para después salir apresurada del lugar. A él le sorprendió la actitud de la chica pero le agradó bastante.

Shaoran le abrió la puerta del coche a Sakura para después ingresar él mismo al coche y ponerlo en marcha y dirigirse a la escuela.

Al igual que el día anterior, a la hora del receso, Eriol y Shaoran pasaron por Sakura y Tomoyo para después irse a desayunar los cuatro juntos, pero esta vez al igual que Shaoran, Sakura fue llamada por el director para arreglar un par de asuntos acerca de la fiesta de bienvenida, dejando a Eriol y Tomoyo completamente solos.

– Parece que nos quedamos solos... de nuevo – dijo Tomoyo lanzando un suspiro.

– Si, así es –

– Pero… si no quieres estar conmigo no me molesta la verdad – dijo en tono inseguro.

– ¿Y por que no querría estar contigo Tomoyo? Me parece que eres alguien bastante agradable, pero si prefieres estar sola lo entiendo – dijo él, metiéndose las manos a las bolsas del pantalón y encogiéndose de hombros.

– No, no, lo siento¿te parece si vamos a desayunar? La verdad es que me estoy muriendo de hambre -– dijo alegre, tenía la sensación de que él no quería estar con ella, pero al parecer estaba equivocada y eso le entusiasmó.

-

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde el inicio de clases ¿La fiesta? Fue simplemente un éxito, tanto, que el director le pidió a Sakura que formara parte de la mesa directiva de la sociedad de alumnos, la verdad era que a Sakura no le interesaba mucho la idea, pero no se pudo negar.

Eriol, Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo habían hecho una muy buena amistad a pesar del poco tempo de conocerse.

-

Shaoran se había vuelto muy apegado a Sakura, aquel semblante serio y pensativo que Shaoran había notado en Sakura había desaparecido, ahora donde quiera que iba, lucía una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro que a él sencillamente le fascino… pero no era el único… muchos otros chicos de la escuela también se habían interesado en ella. Y es que emanaba tanta alegría y belleza que era imposible pasarla inadvertida, aunque bueno, Shaoran se había encargado de que nadie se acercara a ella, a todo aquel que se atrevía siquiera a verla, les lanzaba unas miradas que si pudiera aniquilarlos con ellas, el colegio ya sería prácticamente de señoritas.

-

Podría decirse que Tomoyo y Eriol también se habían vuelto muy unidos, podían conversar por horas de cualquier tema, por más ridículo que pareciera éste. Se habían llegado a conocer muy bien y en silencio, sentían un gran cariño el uno por el otro.

-

A Sakura no le había costado nada de trabajo adaptarse a su nueva escuela, a excepción de dos o tres personas que la molestaban, todo iba muy bien y ya era tan popular como Shaoran y Eriol por toda la prepa tanto entre los hombres como las mujeres, para las que no pasaba desapercibido el hecho de que acaparaba toda la atención de Shaoran, de la que antes, por lo menos gozaban de un poco de vez en cuando. Esto generó muchos celos y envidias. Al parecer, la única persona que no lo notaba era la misma Sakura, porque según ella, Shaoran sólo la veía como una amiga más, en cambio él para ella era algo mas que un simple amigo, sentía una fuerte atracción hacia él, algo que no le había pasado nunca con ningún otro chico, ni siquiera con su ex novio al que según se decía había amado con toda el alma, y al que aún recordaba con cariño, pero esto era algo que simplemente le llenaba el alma, debía de admitir, que en un principio, su sola presencia le causaba unos temblores incontenibles en todo el cuerpo, pero había logrado ocultarlos perfectamente y ahora ya los había superado, sencillamente saber de su existencia le hacia ser inmensamente feliz aunque siempre trataba de hacerse a sí misma a la idea de que era su amigo y nada más. Que siempre sería solo eso. y es que él tenía demasiadas chicas muy lindas tras él como para que se fijase en ella. Aunque por lo general, Sakura trataba de no pensar mucho en ello porque eso la hacía ponerse triste. Otra cosa que también la hacía deprimirse era el hecho de que, aunque no le gustaba mucho, normalmente era asechada por muchos chicos y eso la hacía sentir… como decirlo… bonita y desde que había entrado a la prepa, nadie al parecer se había fijado en ella y no entendía porque.

Sakura llamó a Shaoran un día mientras arreglaban algunos asuntos de la escuela, después de clases.

– ¿Si-

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo un poco sonrojada.

– Si claro, lo que sea –

– Tú… ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste el primer día de clases cuando te dije que había cortado a mi novio porque se iba a ir a España? –

– Eh…. ¿Qué cosa? –

– Si, que si tuvieras una novia como yo no la dejarías o la llevarías contigo –

– Ah… eso – Shaoran no sabía donde esconderse.

– _Rayos¡Pensé que para ya lo habría olvidado¡Que voy a hacer! –_

– Este… ¿para que quieres saber? –

– No lo se... simplemente quisiera saber si hay alguna razón por la que yo le gustaría a alguien –

Shaoran se sorprendió bastante y sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago �¿cómo es posible que dijera eso siendo ella precisamente¡Si media prepa andaba tras ella! Incluyéndose a sí mismo, pero la respuesta a esa pregunta la conocía perfectamente: era su culpa y se sentía como un completo idiota en esos momentos.

– Pero ¡que cosas dices, hay muchas razones por las que le gustarías a un hombre Sakura – Declaró con seriedad, tomándola por los hombros con firmeza.

– ¿En serio¿Como cuales? – dijo algo sorprendida por la acción del joven e incrédula a lo que escuchaba.

– ¡Claro! … eres muy inteligente… alegre… bonita…. Optimista… – a cada palabra, sin proponérselo, Shaoran se acercaba más a ella, había liberado sus hombros y deslizaba sus manos lentamente por sus brazos.

– ¿En serio soy todas esas cosas? – dijo en un susurro, por alguna razón, no podía dejar de mirar a los labios de Shaoran que cada vez estaban más cerca de los suyos.

–Eso y muchas cosas más… – las manos de Shaoran ya se habían posado en la pequeña cintura de la chica, la cual rodeaba con suavidad, tratando de cerrar por completo la poca distancia entre ellos, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y sentía el cálido aliento de Sakura sobre sí, los delicados brazos de ella sobre su abdomen, deslizándose sobre su camisa para rodearlo, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, sus labios estaban a tan solo unos milímetros de los de ella, casi podía sentirlos… pero de pronto el timbre de inicio de clases para el turno vespertino los sobresaltó, haciéndolos separarse inmediatamente, Sakura se alejo unos pasos, debía recuperar su lucidez.

–Yo… lo siento… – dijo Shaoran.

–Creo que será mejor irnos, Hasta la tarde – Sakura, sonrojada, se encaminó rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento.

– Sakura – La llamó.

La chica detuvo sus pasos y dio media vuelta.

Shaoran avanzo con paso decidido hasta ella, tomó su rostro perplejo entre sus manos y la beso apasionadamente, saboreando la sorpresa en ellos.

Sakura se sorprendió bastante con la actitud del joven pero respondió el beso con la misma intensidad.

Pasados unos segundos, tan sorpresivamente como la tomó, interrumpió el beso.

– No me gusta dejar las cosas incompletas – susurró con una media sonrisa - Hasta la tarde – dijo con voz ronca y se marcho del lugar a pasos largos, dejando a una muy confundida Sakura.

– Hasta la tarde – contesto a media voz ya que el chico se había marchado.

-

Sakura no sabía que pensar, aunque ya habían pasado varias horas desde aquel beso, aun podía sentir el sabor de los labios de ese chico, inconscientemente, pasó un dedo por sus labios. Jamás había estado en una situación similar, por lo que no tenía idea de lo que se hacia en esos casos.

– Te pasa algo Sakura? – Le cuestionó su nana – te veo algo extraña desde que regresaste de la escuela –

– No es nada nana, no te preocupes –

Sakura se levantó del sillón en el que estaba recostada y se dirigió a su habitación, con un pensamiento en la cabeza: Shaoran.

#Ding Dong#

– Yo voy nana, tú vete a descansar –

– Si no se te ofrece nada, quisiera salir un rato a caminar –

– Ok, no hay problema, que te diviertas –

–Muchas gracias mi niña, nos vemos en un rato entonces –

Sakura abrió la puerta para recibir a sus visitas y despedir a su nana.

– Buenas noches, señorita Tomoyo, joven Li –

–Buenas noches señora – dijeron ambos.

–Nana, él es Eriol Hiiraguizawa, también compañero de la escuela, Eriol, ella es Rose, mi nana –

–Mucho gusto – dijeron ambos.

La señora Rose se fue y los amigos de Sakura entraron al departamento de la joven.

Sakura se sentía un tanto incómoda, no sabía como actuar delante de Shaoran después de lo que había pasado.

– Tienes un departamento muy bonito Sakura – Elogió Eriol.

– Muchas gracias, pero siéntense¿que vamos a hacer hoy? –

– Pues a Eriol le prestaron una película hace un rato que recién acaba de salir, dicen que es muy buena – comentó Tomoyo.

– ¿Si? y ¿de que es la película? –

–Según me dijeron es de terror – respondió Eriol.

– Ay no, odio las películas de terror – dijo Sakura preocupada.

– Vamos Sakura, es solo una película¿Qué te podría pasar? –

Shaoran trato de actuar normal, aquel beso aún lo tenía perturbado.

Sakura se sonrojó levemente y agachó la cabeza, Tomoyo la noto algo extraña pero no le dio mucha importancia.

–Bueno ya, Sakura¿tienes palomitas? –

–Eh… no… se me terminaron –

– Entonces será mejor que vayamos a comprar algunas –

– Yo voy – se ofreció Tomoyo.

–Te acompaño – Dijo Eriol.

– Entonces ¿por qué no vamos todos? – Sakura no tenía muchas ganas de quedarse a solas con Shaoran.

– Mejor ustedes quédense a preparar algo de tomar ¿si? –

– Por mi esta bien – dijo Shaoran simplemente.

–¡_Pero que le pasa¡Parece como si no le hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo lo que pasó! Dios ¡que voy a hacer¡No quiero quedarme sola con él! _–

– ¿Sakura? –

– Oh lo siento, esta bien, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí –

– De acuerdo –

Eriol y Tomoyo salieron del departamento, camino a la tienda, dejándolos completamente solos.

– Y… ¿Que sugieres que hagamos de tomar? – Dijo Sakura tratando de romper el incómodo silencio que les rodeaba en esos momentos.

– No lo se… ¿Tienes refrescos? –

– Eh… si… -

– Creo que será suficiente con eso¿vamos? –

– Si –

Ambos se levantaron del sillón y se dirigieron a la cocina.

-

Estaba terriblemente nervioso, aún no se explicaba como era que había podido mantenerse tan tranquilo. Desde que Tomoyo y Eriol se habían marchado, había notado que Sakura estaba tan nerviosa como él, solo que a ella le costaba mucho más trabajo disimularlo.

Aún no se podía explicar como era que había podido besarla, aunque sinceramente no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, había sido simplemente hermoso sentir aquel par de labios sobre los suyos, respondiéndole con la misma intensidad que él ponía en el beso, sin pensarlo, humedeció un poco sus labios con la lengua ante el recuerdo. Sakura se percató y lo miró extrañada pero no dijo nada.

Ambos siguieron preparando las bebidas, mientras esperaban a sus amigos, una vez listos, Sakura sacó una charola y con ayuda de Shaoran, comenzaron a poner los vasos en la charola tomando el último al mismo tiempo, sus manos se rozaron y ambos se miraron a los ojos aún sin soltar el vaso, Shaoran lentamente comenzó a acariciar la mano de Sakura sin siquiera pensarlo.

Lentamente… comenzaron a acercarse nuevamente, Shaoran posó su mano libre sobre la cintura de Sakura. Ella soltó el vaso y posó sus manos sobre el pecho del chico para después deslizarlas sobre él hasta rodear su cuello mientras éste, colocó su otra mano también en la cintura de la chica para rodearla suave y lentamente.

Se quedaron unos momentos así, abrazados, simplemente mirándose... y poco a poco, comenzaron a acercarse nuevamente sus rostros, Shaoran cerró los ojos y posó su frente sobre la de Sakura, simplemente disfrutando del momento…. La soledad y el silencio que los envolvía…y el suave aroma que Sakura desprendía que lo embriagaba por completo.

Ella había cerrado también los ojos y sentía el aura de Shaoran rodeándola... protegiéndola... era una sensación única, algo que jamás había experimentado pero que la hacía sentir bastante bien... sentía como si todo desapareciera a su alrededor, como si en el mundo solamente existieran ellos dos y como si ya no necesitara nada más. Lentamente, alzó un poco la cabeza y rozo con sus labios los de Shaoran, quien suspiró levemente y de la misma forma que ella comenzó a rozar sus labios. Pequeños encuentros llenos de ternura y sentimiento.

Sakura se alzó de puntitas y comenzó a besar aunque lentamente con algo más de intensidad al chico entre sus brazos, quién la atrajo más hacia sí y aumentó también la intensidad del beso.

Pasados unos segundos que parecieron divinamente eternos para ambos, aquel profundo beso se fue convirtiendo en pequeños besos suaves que sencillamente les quitaban el aliento. Sakura suspiro y terminó el beso, apoyando su frente nuevamente sobre la de Shaoran a quien escuchó suspirar nuevamente, lo que la hizo sonreír enormemente y abrir los ojos para poder observarlo. Tenía una expresión tranquila en su rostro, justo como ella se sentía, rodeada de una paz inmensa.

Instantes mas tarde, él también abrió los ojos al sentirse observado y noto los hermosos ojos verdes de Sakura sobre él, mirándolo fijamente, vio también como le sonreía y sintió aquellas pequeñas manos separarse detrás de su cuello para que después una de ellas comenzara a acariciar suavemente su mejilla y la otra se posase sobre su pecho. Cerró nuevamente los ojos ante la caricia y los volvió a abrir para observar a la chica frente a sí. Se quedaron unos instantes mas así, contemplándose el uno al otro, capturando en su memoria cada rasgo, cada pequeña marca, hasta que Shaoran, tras un beso fugaz, se separó de ella suavemente para después colocar el último vaso sobre la charola y llevarla a la mesita de la sala, frente a la cual estaba un enorme televisor, en el cual se suponía verían la película momentos mas tarde para después voltear a verla, con las manos en los bolsillos, tratando de descifrar en ella, lo que había ocurrido momentos antes.

#Ding Dong#

Sakura se encogió de hombros y sonriendo se dirigió hacia la puerta, la cual abrió después de un largo suspiro, que hizo sonreír aun más abiertamente al chico, que la seguía con la mirada.

– ¡Como tardaron! – les reclamo Sakura - _por suerte, porque no me imagino que hubiera pasado si hubieran llegado un poco antes-_

– Si… es que… - Tomoyo no sabía que decir y miro a Eriol pidiendo ayuda.

– Lo que pasa es que…. La tienda estaba cerrada y... tuvimos que ir a otra más lejos –

– Ah ok, bueno, vamos a hacer las palomitas para ver la película –

– Menos mal que no lo notaron – le dijo Eriol a Tomoyo en un susurro mientras iban a hacer las palomitas.

– Si, jijiji, no se que hubiera pasado si nos hubieran visto -

**_Flash Back_**

_10 minutos antes_

– Ya- – su frase se vio interrumpida por una mano que le tapaba la boca.

Tomoyo volteo a ver a Eriol con cara de pocos amigos, mientras simplemente señalaba a un punto frente a ellos con loa mirada, Tomoyo volteo a ver al lugar que Eriol señalaba y con los ojos como platos, se quito la mano de Eriol de la boca para poner en su lugar la suya: justo en frente de ellos, detrás del desayunador, en la cocina¡Sakura y Shaoran estaban besándose! Tuvo que taparse muy fuerte la boca para poder suprimir el grito de emoción que luchaba por salir de ella, lo mas silenciosamente que pudieron, ambos salieron del departamento para después reír a carcajadas.

– ¡No lo puedo creer! Sabía que esos dos algún día terminarían juntos pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto –

–Y ¡ni siquiera notaron que entramos! –

– Es cierto, creo que será mejor que para la próxima, toquemos antes de entrar – dijo riendo.

– Si –

Ambos se quedaron un rato platicando y después decidieron entrar por fin.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Una vez preparado todo, los cuatro se sentaron en el amplio sillón negro de piel que se encontraba al centro de la sala, justo en frente de la televisión, Tomoyo en el extremo derecho, después Eriol, Sakura y en el extremo izquierdo Shaoran. Apagaron las luces, quedando completamente a oscuras, iniciaron la película y simplemente se dedicaron a verla, sin hacer prácticamente comentario alguno.

Conforme la película iba avanzando y las cosas se iban complicando en ella, Sakura estaba cada vez mas asustada, había subido las piernas al sillón, abrazándolas y colocado la barbilla sobre sus rodillas. Shaoran, notando esto, haló la mano de Sakura, entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y besó el dorso de su mano, ella se sonrojó violentamente y volteó a verlo sumamente sorprendida, pero éste estaba simplemente viendo a la pantalla enfrente, tratando de no prestar atención a la mirada de la joven posada sobre sí. Simplemente no quería verla porque sabía que sin más la besaría, y no quería hacerlo con Eriol y Tomoyo al lado.

Sakura sonrió y, sintiéndose un poco más segura, bajo las piernas del sillón, cruzándolas y acercándose un poco más a Shaoran, quien sonrió para sus adentros y continuó acariciando la mano de la chica con la suya mientras veían la película.

Momentos mas tarde, la película ya estaba llegando a su momento más crítico y las cosas se veían cada vez peores, Sakura, muerta de miedo, no hacía mas que apretar la mano de Shaoran con fuerza, a lo que este respondió halándola hacia si, rodeando su cintura y recargando la cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

Ella, al sentir a Shaoran sobre en ella, se sonrojó nuevamente pero se sintió un poco mejor, aunque aun así se aferró al brazo de él frente a sí.

– Eres muy miedosa – le susurro en el oído con una ligera sonrisa, dándole un beso en la mejilla y recostándose nuevamente en ella.

Sakura se molestó ante el comentario y se liberó inmediatamente del abrazo cruzando los brazos. Shaoran sonrió y jaló suavemente el brazo para lo que la muchacha no opuso mucha resistencia y volvió a entrelazar aquellos delicados dedos con los suyos. Sakura, aun molesta, soltó su mano y cruzó de nuevo los brazos, pero esta vez Shaoran no hizo nada, lo que la entristeció bastante.

La película terminó y después de platicar un rato todos, aunque con muy pocas participaciones de Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo y Shaoran se despidieron de Sakura, este último con un simple gesto de la mano -acto que bajó aún más los ánimos de la chica- y se marcharon.

Todos habían notado el extraño cambió de la chica, pero nadie dijo nada y Shaoran se sentía realmente mal porque sabía que ese cambio era su culpa pero no hizo nada en lo absoluto.

Minutos más tarde la puerta del departamento se abrió, Sakura, que aún estaba en la sala, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera Shaoran.

– Buenas noches niña, siento la tardanza –

– Oh, no te preocupes nana – dijo Sakura decepcionada, perdiendo las esperanzas de que se apareciera.

– Con tu permiso, me voy a dormir y será mejor que hagas lo mismo, porque sino mañana no te vas a levantar para ir a la escuela –

– En un momento más, buenas noches nana, hasta mañana –

– Hasta mañana –

Sakura se quedó otro rato más recostada en el sillón, momentos mas tarde, cuando se dirigía a su habitación, escuchó que tocaban a la puerta.

– ¿Q_uien será a esta hora? _–

– Hola –

-

Tomoyo y Eriol reían a carcajadas

– Bueno es que ¿a caso esos dos piensan que estamos ciegos- decía Tomoyo

– Creo que estaban muy metidos en lo suyo como para darse cuenta -

– Eso parece, ay se veían tan lindos – dijo muy emocionada

El chico rió ante el comentario - Listo señorita, a las puertas de su casa - dijo Eriol estacionándose en la entrada de la lujosa residencia Daidouji. Ambos se habían ido juntos a casa de Sakura, ya que él había pasado antes por Tomoyo para que lo acompañara a hacer algunas diligencias.

– Muy amable de su parte -

– Gracias por acompañarme -

– No hay de que - dijo besando la mejilla del chico y bajando del lujoso automóvil

– Hasta mañana - se despidió él con una sonrisa

– Hasta mañana -

Eriol esperó a que la delicada figura de su amiga desapareciera de su vista, para después dirigirse por fin a casa.

Sakura ladeó un poco la cabeza.

– ¿Que haces aquí? – preguntó extrañada.

– Olvide algo –

– ¿Qué? Yo no veo nada tuyo – dijo ella mirando hacia el interior de la casa.

– ¿No? –

– No – dijo simplemente.

Shaoran la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

– Te olvidé a ti – le dijo en un susurro.

– A… ¿a mi? –

– Si, olvidé disculparme –

Sakura sonrió y sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

– No llores, por favor no llores – Shaoran, sin saber que hacer, la atrajo más hacia si y comenzó a darle pequeños besos, con el ceño fruncido.

– Yo… solo regrese…. porque…. no quería… que estuvieras enojada… conmigo…. por favor no llores –

Sakura sonrió y lo besó también, saliendo del departamento y cerrando la puerta.

–¿Porque nos salimos-

– Por que mi nana ya llegó y no quiero despertarla ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – dijo con una encantadora sonrisa, en sus ojos aun podían notarse las lágrimas que momentos antes habían pugnado por inundar su rostro, vestigios que Shaoran eliminó por completo con el dorso de su mano.

–No lo se, supongo que me costó un poco de trabajo decidirme, aunque ¿sabes? Yo no dije que eras muy miedosa con la intención de molestarte, simplemente me pareció lindo, pero siento que te haya hecho sentir mal – dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza.

Sakura busco sus labios para besarlo nuevamente.

– En ese caso, la que se tendría que disculpar soy yo por haber tomado las cosas por el lado que no eran –

Shaoran sonrió y besó su frente, quedándose en esa posición un momento para después separarse de ella.

– Entonces, habiendo arreglado el asunto, será mejor que me vaya porque ya es algo tarde –

Sakura protestó, pero abrazando al chico, lo acompañó hasta las puertas del elevador.

– Hasta mañana – dijo Shaoran besándola en la mejilla una vez que se abrieran las puertas del elevador.

Sakura sonrió y una vez que se hubo cerrado la puerta del elevador, se dio media vuelta y se marcho de regreso hacia su apartamento y se fue a dormir, al parecer, mañana sería un lindo día.

– ¿Joven Li¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano? – dijo la señora Rose, haciéndose a un lado para que éste pudiera pasar.

– ¿Quién es nana? – gritó Sakura desde su habitación.

Shaoran se puso un dedo en la boca, pidiéndole silencio a la señora, para después, con sigilo, entro al cuarto de Sakura, donde se encontraba ella, medio vestida, mirando hacia el interior del enorme vestidor.

– ¿Nana? – volvió a interrogar, y al girarse para ir a ver quien era, se topo con un par de labios que la besaban dulcemente.

Con una sonrisa, tomó el rostro de Shaoran y lo alejo de sí.

– ¿Qué haces aquí- cuestionó con una enorme sonrisa, cautivando al joven.

– Vine por ti – dijo simplemente, intentando besarla de nuevo, cosa que Sakura no le permitía.

–Oh vamos Sakura, he deseado hacer esto desde ayer que me fui –

Shaoran quitó las manos de Sakura de su rostro, besándola por fin, aún con las manos de ella entrelazadas con las suyas.

– ¿y a que se debe que hayas venido por mi? – dijo halando a Shaoran para que este la rodeara con sus brazos sin soltar las manos de él, quedando sus propios brazos cruzados tras ella.

– Mmmm… - alzo la vista, pensando, para contestar simplemente con una dulce sonrisa – A nada –

– Jaja ok, bueno que te parece si me dejas terminarme de arreglar y nos vamos – dijo soltándolo por fin, ya que aún tenía la mitad de la pijama puesta.

– Ok – Shaoran la besó nuevamente y salió de la habitación.

Diez minutos más tarde, ambos ya se encontraban camino a la escuela a la que llegaron aun con algo de tiempo de sobra, antes de que comenzaran las clases. Salieron del auto y después de un último beso, entraron a la escuela para ver a sus amigos.

– Hola – saludaron ambos a sus amigos que se encontraban al pie de las escaleras, donde siempre se reunían antes de comenzar las clases.

– Y ahora ustedes ¿porque llegaron juntos? –

– Lo que pasa es que a Sakura se le descompuso el coche y me pidió que pasara por ella – dijo, habia durado largo rato buscando la excusa perfecta hasta que había dado con ella.

– Ah ok, bueno, mejor será que subamos a los salones porque no tarda en sonar el timbre de entrada – Sugirió Eriol consultando su reloj.

Los cuatro amigos comenzaron a subir las escaleras, Tomoyo se despidió de ellos en el primer piso, mientras los demás continuaron subiendo, una vez arriba, Sakura se separó de ellos, yendo hacia su salón, lo mismo que Eriol y Shaoran.

Era ya la segunda clase cuando Eriol notó un pequeño papel en su banca, colocado por su amigo. Extrañado, desdobló la nota y comenzó a leer.

_¿Sabías que es de mala educación entrar a las casas de otros sin tocar la puerta antes?_

Un poco sorprendido, una vez que leyó el papel, se giró a ver a Shaoran, quien lo observaba, divertido ante la expresión de su amigo quien por su parte se alivio al saber que no se había percatado de que también los habían visto durante la película.

En el receso corto, Eriol se había quedado con unos amigos en el salón y Tomoyo estaba buscando a un maestro para aclarar algún asunto, así que Sakura y Shaoran quedaron solos platicando.

– Si así están ahora imagínate cuando sean novios – dijo observando a Sheng y Natsumi, compañeros de Sakura muy… "cariñosos"

– ¿Y tu como sabes que van a ser novios? – interrogó Shaoran con una sonrisa.

– Porque es obvio, tan sólo hay que mirarlos -

– Bueno, pero que tal que yo quiero a Natsumi y me decido a conquistarla y lo logro – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

– Eso no es cierto – dijo molesta, no le gustó NADA el comentario de Shaoran.

– ¿Cómo sabes? –

– ¿Sabes que? No tengo ganas de esto, si quieres a Natsumi ¡bien por ti¡Anda¡Ve y conquístala, quítasela a tu "amigo" – Sakura se dio media vuelta y se marcho mas que molesta del lugar prácticamente corriendo, con Shaoran tras de ella .

– Sakura ¡espera! –

Shaoran no entendía lo que le pasaba a Sakura- _¡Solo estaba bromeando! _–

Sakura se dirigió a las escaleras y comenzó a bajarlas con rapidez y en el segundo piso, Shaoran la alcanzó y la tomó por la cintura a sus espaldas.

– Tranquila, no es para tanto – le dijo al oído.

– �¿No es para tanto¡Suéltame Shaoran! – Sakura luchaba por librarse de su abrazo y con las lágrimas que la amenazaban con salir y con él tan cerca, lo segundo parecía ya imposible.

– ¿Pensabas que lo decía en serio? – dijo sin poder reprimir una sonrisa¡estaba celosa!.

– Eres un tonto – le dijo al verlo sonreír¿como era posible que se alegrada de su sufrimiento¡Suéltame-

Sakura, en un desesperado intento para liberarse y que no la viera llorar, lo aventó y se fue corriendo, pero esta vez, Shaoran ya no la siguió, estaba mas que extrañado por la "exagerada" reacción de Sakura y sin más, regresó a su salón para la siguiente clase.

Al final del día, en cuanto escuchó el timbre de salida, Shaoran corrió al salón de Sakura y la encontró en compañía de Rika, una de sus amigas, sentada en su banca y Rika en cuanto lo vio, dejó a Sakura y se dirigió a él en un susurro.

Quien sabe que le pasa, ha estado así desde que regresamos del receso corto, pero que raro porque llego más que feliz – le comentó la chica, para después salir del salón.

– Gracias-

– ¿Sakura? –

La aludida se secó rápidamente las lágrimas, pero Shaoran alcanzó a notarlo y se le estrujo el corazón al saber que él era la causa de esas lágrimas.

– _Juro que jamás la voy a volver a hacer llorar, es horrible verla así, aunque ¡no fue mi intención¡Era una simple broma! Aunque ya debería haber aprendido con lo que pasó anoche en su departamento…_–

– Que quieres – dijo girándose para darle la espalda.

– Hablar contigo –

– Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo así que ya te puedes ir –

– ¿Pero que te pasa¿Por que no quieres hablar conmigo? –

– �¿Qué te pasa a ti! Además de que es OBVIO el porque no quiero habar contigo–

– �¿A mi! Yo no fui quien salio corriendo por una estupidez, era una broma Sakura, como puedes creer que yo traicionaría a un amigo y que encima de todo, no quieras hablar conmigo por eso–

Shaoran sabía que se estaba exaltando de más, pero ¡no podía evitarlo! No soportaba que ella estuviera así, para él era una cosa absurda que además la estaba lastimando y no sabía que hacer para terminar con esto, lo único que estaba siendo era empeorarlo todo.

– Pues para mí no fue una estupidez, pero si es tan difícil para ti entenderlo olvídalo ¿si? –

– No Sakura, no lo voy a olvidar, dime porque reaccionaste así hace rato –

– ¿Cómo reaccionarías tú si te dijera, después de todo lo que pasó ayer y hoy mismo en la mañana que quiero andar con alguien mas? –

Shaoran estaba sorprendido y se quedó por un momento sin habla ni movimiento, ella tenía toda la razón la verdad es que por más que hubiera sido una broma, aquel comentario había estado fuera de lugar y muy tarde se daba cuenta. Sakura aprovechó su desconcierto, tomó sus cosas y salió a toda prisa del salón.

En cuanto Shaoran se hubo recuperado de la impresión, después de notar que la chica ya no estaba con él, salio del salón corriendo en su búsqueda.

– _Maldita sea¡soy un estúpido! Como se me ocurrió haber dicho tremenda estupidez, solo espero que Sakura pueda perdonarme_ – pensaba desesperado mientras corría para alcanzarla.

Después de alejarse de ahí, había decidido caminar por los jardines del colegio para despejar su mente sin fijarse siquiera donde iba, cuando de pronto sintió unos brazos que rodeaban su cintura a sus espaldas.

– Pero que- –

– Tranquila, solo soy yo – escucho decir y se giró para poder quedar frente a él.

– Yo… -

– Shhh… - dijo, silenciando sus quejas con un beso.

No muy lejos de ellos, alguien observaba la escena atónito y sentía como su corazón se hacía pedazos… pero prefirió no interrumpir la "dulce" escena ante él y se marchó con la cabeza gacha.

**Notas de la autora: **

Perdón por la tardanza! No tengo excusa TT-TT pero de corazón espero que este capi haya valido la espera, lo hice con musho musho cariño, ojalá que les haya gustado tanto como a mi jeje

Am I that bad?

Jojojo me van a querer matar por dejarlo ahí pero que le podemos hacer? Jajaja soy mala P ¿kien será kien? Mua ja ja Manden reviews y díganme! Jajajaja

Agradecimientos a:

**Cerezo Astorya**: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Y siento hacer….te sufrir pero es necesario jajaja

**Yuen chan**: muchas gracias por tu review! Es muy importante para mi tu comentario! Jeje a mi también me gusta ke lo moleste jajaja no sabes el gusto que me da que te haya gustado mi fic jeje -U

**Ciliegia**: gracias por tu comentario, ya cambie los nombres

**nrs182**: eso que

También muchas gracias a: **Nekubo, Sakura Ika, Carrie 10, Tenshitomoyo-4ever, Hitomi Kansaki Fanel, Shiori, Charrito, kala, maki-1988** y** Carlos.**

Nos leemos el próximo cap!

REVIEWS!


	3. Capitulo 3

Jojojo aquí el capi tres, muchas gracias por la espera y el apoyo - y gracias especialmente a ni amiga Taíz, que aportó varias ideas para la creación de este capi, que espero les guste ;) por cierto, este capi tiene algo de songfic P la canción es "fool again", de westlife

Hey! Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de CLAMP, aunque quien sabe si uno de estos días tomo posesión de Eriol o Shaoran… nadie lo sabe jojojojo xD

wachu – dicen

_wachu_ – piensan

#...#empieza o termina la canción

_la la la _letra de la canción

**Mi vida a tu lado**

Capítulo 3: Fool Again

Abrió los ojos suavemente y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, había dormido muy bien aquella noche, se sentó en el borde de la cama, recordando lo que había soñado y su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande, al parecer había tenido muy "dulces sueños" aquella noche. Después de meditar un poco, se levantó de la cama, se coloco sus zapatillas de dormir y tomó su ropa, colocada en una silla y entraba con ella de ingresó al cuarto de baño, donde dejó correr el agua mientras cepillaba sus dientes.

– Levántate que ya es hora – decía la señora sacudiendo suavemente pero con insistencia a la persona dentro de la cama, quien después de unos minutos comenzaba a moverse, dando signos de por fin haber despertado.

– Buenos días – saludó sonriéndole tiernamente como toda una buena madre – Te dejo para que comiences a arreglarte –

– Mmm… - fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, suficiente para poder marcharse del lugar a continuar con sus labores.

Lentamente y con algo de pereza, se levantó de la cama y entró a su vestidor, tratando de encontrar algo lindo para ese día, por suerte se había bañado en la noche y no tendría que preocuparse por ello esa mañana.

-

El molesto sonido del despertador inundó el cálido silencio que reinaba en la habitación segundos antes. Una mano de entre las cobijas se estiró para detener aquel horrible sonido.

Había sido una larga noche, casi no había podido conciliar el sueño pero con no poco trabajo se deshizo de todas las cobijas que le cubrían y salió de la cama, encendió la luz y sus ojos tardaron bastante en acostumbrarse y mientras tanto, con los ojos entrecerrados, se dirigió a la mesita de noche para tomar el vaso de agua que ahí se encontraba y beber todo su contenido de golpe, dejar el vaso de regreso y dirigirse al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-

Una vez fuera del baño, que había resultado bastante relajante, se dedicó a vestirse, para después alistar el resto de sus cosas y poder irse, tomó un cuaderno del escritorio y de él calló un pequeño papel, era una nota que Tomoyo le había dado días atrás – _Me preguntaba donde estaría esto _– la chica se lo había mandado después de una discusión que habían tenido, sonrió ante el recuerdo.

_**Flash Back**_

– Eriol, te mandan esto – le informó uno de sus compañeros, extendiéndole el pequeño pedazo de papel.

– ¿Quién la manda? –

– Aquella chica con la que últimamente andas mucho –

– ¡Oh! Muchas gracias – dijo tomando el papel y abriéndolo, tan sólo contenía dos palabras:

_Lo siento_

Inmediatamente, tomó un pedazo de papel y escribió exactamente las mismas dos palabras, dobló el papel por la mitad y se lo envió a Tomoyo de la misma forma en que ella lo había hecho.

Al final del día, bajando las escaleras se encontró con ella, tras una ligera sonrisa por parte de ambos, siguieron su camino juntos, conversando de los eventos del día en compañía de sus amigos.

_**Fin Del Flash Back**_

Levantó la nota del suelo, aquellas palabras, aunque simples, habían significado mucho para él, tomando en cuenta la chica de quien venían y los hechos que precedieron ese evento.

_**Flash Back**_

– Hola – dijo sentándose a su lado – Siento la tardanza, y ¿Sakura y Shaoran? Pensé que ya estarían aquí, salieron mucho antes que yo –

– No te preocupes, les llamó el director, y tuvieron que irse – le informó con una sonrisa.

– Espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto –

– No, de hecho también acabo de llegar, tuve que arreglar un asunto con un profesor acerca de un trabajo –

– Menos mal y ¿No vas a comer nada? O ya ordenaste – preguntó al ver que la chica no tenía nada de comida en frente.

– No, hoy no tengo hambre ¿Y tú¿Tampoco ordenas nada? –

– A decir verdad, yo tampoco tengo mucho apetito… Tomoyo… ¿Te sucede algo? Te noto algo extraña –

– Lo que pasa es que hoy me enteré de algo que no me hizo mucha gracia que digamos –

– ¿Ah si? y ¿De qué te enteraste? –

– ¿Recuerdas a Osamu Hino? –

– ¿El chico que se la pasa molestándote? Claro que lo recuerdo –

– Si él… lo que pasa es que hoy me dijo que esta enamorado de mí – confesó algo apenada.

Eriol se rió simplemente.

– ¡No te burles! – le reclamó

– Lo siento, pero es gracioso, ahora sabemos el porqué de su comportamiento – dijo aún con una sonrisa en el rostro – Pero yo no veo el problema Tomoyo, esta bien que le gustes a alguien ¿No crees-

– Pues no si no puedo corresponderle y menos si está en mi salón y tengo que verlo todos los días sabiendo que no puedo sentir nada por él –

– Ay Tomoyo, no siempre vas a poder tener a todos felices, tú no pediste gustarle, no tienes por que sentirte mal –

Con el tiempo, Eriol había aprendido que Tomoyo era una persona muy sensible, que se preocupaba mucho por las personas a su alrededor y siempre buscaba estar bien con todos.

– Lo se Eriol, pero es que acaso ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer? –

– Si no le correspondes no, lo siento –

Notó la desilusión en el rostro de la chica y sintió pena. Posó una mano en su hombro para tratar de reconfortarla para lo que recibió una sonrisa como respuesta.

– Y… ¿Que debo hacer? –

– Hacerle saber que no sientes lo mismo que él –

– Y… eso ¿Cómo se hace? –

– Simplemente tienes que ir con él y decirle que lo sientes mucho pero que no compartes sus sentimientos y que lo único que le puedes ofreces es su amistas, si es que quieres dársela –

– Mi amistad la tiene y te apuesto a que es mucho mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo –

– Yo se que si, pero creo que es la mejor forma, que se lo digas directamente y cuanto antes mejor, para que no se haga falsas esperanzas que después hagan las cosas mas difíciles para él –

– Ok, haré lo que me dices, pero no comentes nada de esto con nadie ¿De acuerdo? –

– ¿Porqué? Digo, no es que lo piense publicar en el avisero del colegio o algo así, pero no tendría nada de malo si alguien se llegara a enterar –

– No quisiera que alguien lo supiera, eso es todo –

– De acuerdo, si así lo quieres, no le diré a nadie – le respondió con una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, Eriol conversaba con una de las compañeras de Tomoyo, Rika, mientras Tomoyo alistaba sus cosas para poder salir.

– Osamu luce diferente el día de hoy, a decir verdad, desde ayer lo noto extraño – comentó la chica vagamente.

– Está enamorado – respondió el ojiazul sin pensarlo.

–¿Qué¡De quién! No me digas¡Ya se! Seguro es de Tomoyo ¿No es cierto¡Lo sabía! Ahora entiendo por que siempre estaba molestándola ¡Que bien! – dijo muy emocionada.

– Uh..? – Eriol se sorprendió bastante del poder de deducción de la chica pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para analizarlo ya que en ese momento salió Tomoyo y ambos se fueron a encontrarse con sus amigos en la cafetería, como todos los días.

– ¡Tomoyo! – gritó Megumi, otra de sus compañeras, acercándose al grupo de amigos – ¿Es verdad que traes loco a Osamu¿Tú también lo quieres¿Van a ser novios? – decía la chica emocionada.

Tras una fugaz mirada llena de enojo dirigida específicamente a Eriol y disculparse con unos muy extrañados Shaoran y Sakura, la chica se marchó del lugar con su amiga.

Momentos más tarde regresó, tan sólo para llevarse a Eriol con ella.

– ¡Prometiste que no dirías nada! – le reclamó molesta.

– Lo dije sin pensar, además solo dije que él estaba enamorado, tu amiga sacó sus conclusiones –

– Que desde luego tú confirmaste –

– ¡Claro que no! Además de que ni tiempo tuve porque en ese momento llegaste tú y nos fuimos – Eriol comenzaba a irritarse ante las falsas acusaciones de su amiga, él sabia que había cometido un error, pero no había sido tan grave como ella lo estaba planteando.

– Entonces si yo no hubiera llegado le hubieses contado todo con lujo de detalles¿me equivoco? – Tomoyo estaba indignada¿Cómo era posible que Eriol hubiese defraudado así su confianza? Se sentía por demás dolida y avergonzada, jamás debió de haberle contado nada.

– Tomoyo, claro que no¿Por quien me tomas- le preguntó, aún más molesto.

– ¡Pues lo dudo¿Sabes? Ay ¡Jamás debí de haber confiado en ti, dijiste que no dirías nada O es que ya lo olvidaste! – Dijo alzando el tomo de su voz.

– ¿Sabes que? Estás poniéndote histérica, así que mejor cuando te tranquilices hablamos ¿De acuerdo? –

– Pero si yo no me estoy poniendo histérica¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –

– ¡Que es lo que te pasa a ti! Mejor después hablamos, adiós – dicho esto, se retiró muy molesto del lugar dejando a Tomoyo con la palabra en la boca.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Ese día fue uno no muy agradable, le molestaba tener la sensación de estar mal con Tomoyo presente en él a todo momento, pero al menos todo esto tuvo un final feliz. Por último, guardó la nota en un cajón, tomó sus cosas y enrumbó al colegio.

-

Ya completamente arreglada y desayunando, se encontraba recordando los sucesos del día anterior, que aún la tenían muy confundida.

_**Flash Back**_

– ¡Suéltame! – Dijo la chica rompiendo bruscamente el beso tan pronto como pudo.

– ¿Que sucede? – Pregunto algo confundido, separándose de ella.

– ¿Cómo que qué sucede¡Como puedes atreverte a siquiera abrazarme! –

– Pero linda… ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? Sabía que había cometido un error pero él no lo consideraba tan grave, por lo menos no del que sabía que ella estaba enterada o acaso era que… no, no podía ser, ella jamás le diría nada.

– Linda nada, tú y yo ya no somos nada desde hace mucho no se si lo recuerdes pero ¡tú me dejaste¡te fuiste! –

–Sabes que no fue por que yo quisiera –

– Eso es lo que me hiciste creer, hablé con tu madre por que ya había pasado tiempo y aún no sabía nada de ti y ella me lo confesó todo –

– ¿De que hablas Sakura¿Qué fue lo que te dijo mi madre? –

– Tú lo sabes perfectamente, no tengo por que repetirlo, así que si me disculpas – Dijo haciendo un ademán de irse, pero el chico la retuvo por el brazo.

– ¡Suéltame! – Dijo liberándose en un brusco movimiento y saliendo a toda prisa del lugar.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Era extraño. Parecía como si él en verdad no lo recordara, pero ella jamás olvidaría aquello. Jamás.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla ante el recuerdo pero la eliminó inmediatamente, en esos momentos no estaba para esas cosas, en su presente tenía otros asuntos que arreglar como para preocuparse por las cosas del pasado.

Shaoran… después de haber repasado los hechos del día anterior se había dado cuenta de que en verdad se había exaltado demasiado por lo que había dicho Shaoran, había sido estúpido y estaba decidida hablar con él hoy mismo y pedirle disculpas para que así pudieran estar juntos de nuevo ¡Tan solo había pasado un día y ya lo extrañaba enormemente! No podía esperar más para poder abrazarlo y… ¡ay! le ardía el rostro de siquiera recordarlo.

Apuró su te, se lavó los dientes y salió del apartamento, no sin antes despedirse de su querida nana.

-

#…..#

_Baby, I know the story,  
I've seen the picture _

_it's written all over your face_

Salió de su casa temprano y ahora se encontraba manejando por las calles de la aún oscura ciudad, donde, a pesar de la hora tan temprana, ya había algo de tráfico y avanzaba lentamente.

_Tell me, what's the secret that you've been hiding?  
And who's gonna take my place?  
_

Aún no lo podía creer, en su cabeza se encontraban todavía las escenas de aquel beso y por más que quería olvidarlo, no podía, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez la misma escena, torturándolo.

_I should haveseen it coming,  
I should have read the signs _

_Anyway, I guess it's over_

_  
Can't believe that I'm the fool again  
I thought this love would never end_

Y es que la idea aún no entraba del todo en su cabeza, debía ser un horrible sueño del que rogaba con todas sus fuerzas poder despertar, pero lo más angustioso de todo era darse cuenta de que era realidad, que en verdad estaba pasando, que Sakura sí había estado besando a alguien más y que él había presenciado el evento.

_how was I to know?  
You never told me _

_Can't believe that I'm the fool again,  
and I who thought you were my friend,  
how was I to know?  
_

A caso ¿Sakura se había enojado tanto con él que tan pronto había decidido cambiarlo por otro¿Y si ella y ese tipo ya tenían algo desde antes de que lo suyo empezara¿Y si todo este tiempo lo había estado engañando?

_You never told me_

_Baby, you should've called me,  
when you were lonely,  
when you needed me to be there_

No.

Si de algo estaba seguro era de que la Sakura que él conocía, jamás haría algo por el estilo, ella no era así, pero entonces ¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA PASANDO!

_Sadly, you never gave me_

_too many chances to show you  
how much I care  
Ooh, should have seen it coming,  
I should have read the signs_

– _Maldita Sea_ – pensó, dando un golpe al volante con frustración evidente en su mirada ámbar

Había sido un completo idiota al abrirle su corazón tan rápidamente, pero no lo pudo evitar, ella cautivo a todo su ser desde el momento en que la vio conversando con Tomoyo, el primer día de clases.

_Anyway, I guess it's over_

_Can't believe that I'm the fool again  
I thought this love would never end,  
how was I to know?  
You never told me_

_Can't believe that I'm the fool again,  
and I who thought you were my friend,  
how was I to know?  
You never told me_

_About the pain and the tears_

Debió haberlo evitado, sobretodo después de lo que pasó con Kasumi, su ex novia, a quien amó con todo el corazón, o por lo menos eso creía, ya que tiempo después se dio cuenta de que tan sólo se había dejado deslumbrar por su belleza y seguridad de sí misma, Kasumi, la misma persona que un día, sin más, le informara que había encontrado a alguien mucho mejor que él, alguien que sí llenaba sus expectativas, alguien que sí valía la pena y encima de todo, se había atrevido a besar al tipo por el cual literalmente lo había cambiado.

_Ooh, If I could,  
I would, turn back the time  
Ooh yeah I should have seen it coming  
I should have read the signs  
Anyway, I guess it's over_

Su corazón había sido cruelmente pisoteado aquella vez y se había prometido a sí mismo que jamás permitiría que ninguna mujer le hiciera pasar por lo mismo. Y ahora que ya había terminado todo ese dolor y sufrimiento por el que había pasado, Sakura había entrado en su vida, haciéndolo olvidar todas sus reservas, tirando todas sus barreras y entrando en su corazón sin miramientos… en lo más profundo de él.

_Can't believe that I'm the fool again  
I thought this love would never end,  
how was I to know?_

_You never told me_

_Can't believe that I'm the fool again,  
and I who thought you were my friend_

La diferencia era que esta vez él los había descubierto, nadie le había dicho nada, había seguido a Sakura para arreglar las cosas y la había visto ya besándose con quien quiera que estuviese, no había podido soportarlo más y se había marchado del lugar, con el corazón aún más destrozado que la primera vez.

_how was I to know?  
You never told me_

_Can't believe that I'm the fool again  
I thought this love would never end,  
how was I to know?_

_You never told me_

Desde ese momento, no había un solo segundo en el que aquellas 'horribles' imágenes dejaran de repetirse en su cabeza una y otra vez o en que dejara de hacerse la misma pregunta¿Porqué? Y por más que lo hacía, aún no podía encontrarle respuesta alguna, por lo menos no una coherente, una que en verdad pudiera decirle que era lo he había pasado.

_Can't believe that I'm the fool again,  
and I who thought you were my friend,_

_how was I to know?  
You never told me_

Llegó a la escuela y subió directamente hasta el tercer piso, no tenía ganas de esperar a sus amigos, no tenía ánimos de verlos, mucho menos a Sakura, entró al salón, dejó sus cosas y salió de el para poder ver el amanecer e intentar despejar un poco su mente

#…..#

-

Era extraño, normalmente a esa hora, Shaoran ya estaba ahí, Sakura era normal que aún no llegara, pero ¿Shaoran? Desde que lo conocía, el siempre había sido muy puntual y jamás había faltado un sólo día a clases.

Momentos mas tarde, llegó Eriol, seguido de Sakura, esperaron por Shaoran hasta que se escucho el timbre de inicio de clases y los tres amigos, extrañados, subieron las escaleras rumbo a sus respectivos salones para empezar las labores de ese día.

Ingresó a su salón poco antes que el maestro quien después de nombrar asistencia, dio inicio la clase, que el día de hoy, sería un repaso de los temas vistos anteriormente y justo en ese momento, veían uno que le había costado especial trabajo y gracias a Eriol ahora comprendía a la perfección. Sonrió ante el recuerdo.

_**Flash Back**_

No entendía absolutamente nada.

Ese debía ser el problema de matemáticas mas complicado que le hubiesen enseñado jamás. Pero ahora ¡Que haría! Tendría examen en dos días y justo ese problema sería el que tendría más valor en tan importante prueba y de pronto recordó: Eriol.

Él ya había visto todo eso y seguramente podría explicarle eso que ella no entendía pero… aún no se sentía con la confianza suficiente hacia con él como para pedirle ese favor, recién habían entrado a clases hacía dos semanas pero no tenía alternativa, le pediría que le enseñara y rogaría porque el aceptara.

Era ya y el recién formado grupo de amigos se encontraban sentados, conversando en una de las bancas fuera de la escuela.

– ¿Eriol? – llamó insegura.

– Que paso –

– Tu crees que… podrías… talvez… ayudarme con algo de matemáticas? Es que tengo examen y ¡no entiendo nada! – pidió nerviosa y desesperada.

– Por supuesto¿Cuando quieres que nos veamos? – respondió con una sonrisa que la tranquilizó.

– ¿Sería mucho problema que nos viéramos hoy mismo? Lo que sucede es que tengo el examen en dos días pero tengo también otras cosas que estudiar – pidió la chica.

–Claro que no, justo comentábamos hace un rato Shaoran y yo que para mañana no tenemos nada de tarea¿cierto? –

– Es verdad, al fin un día de descanso, dos semanas y ya nos tienen ahogados en tareas, ya era hora de un día de descanso –

– ¡Tienes razón?Es demasiado para ser los primeros días! –Corroboró Sakura.

– Bueno, en ese caso¿Te parece bien que nos veamos a las cuatro en el parque pingüino? – preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, era la primera vez que le sonreía a él, sabía que siempre se mostraba seria con todos a excepción de Sakura, pero aún se sentía cohibida con ellos.

– Perfecto, a las cuatro entonces – dijo, devolviendo la sonrisa ampliamente.

_Por alguna razón, en ese momento, Eriol recordaba exactamente el mismo suceso._

Estaba sentado en una banca, en el centro del parque, iba a ayudar a Tomoyo a estudiar para su examen de matemáticas, en cierta forma, era extraño que le pudiera ayuda y no era que le molestara ¡para nada! Pero, tomando en cuenta que hasta hace unos días Tomoyo no le hacía mucho caso y la mayoría del tiempo estaba muy pensativa, que por cierto eso le incomodaba bastante porque sabía que Tomoyo no era así, lo sabía al verla con Sakura, además de que sus ojos le mostraban la belleza del alma de su dueña y desde el primer día se había propuesto a sí mismo conocer a la verdadera Tomoyo Daidouji, en fin era extraño pero muy agradable.

Ese día, habían pasado toda la tarde platicando y estudiando, se sentía feliz por que al parecer la chica había decidido mostrarse al fin con él un poco más como era en verdad. Esto parecía el principio de una linda amistad.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

– _Y así es, una hermosa amistad a decir verdad_ –

Eriol sonrió levemente. Ese día la habían pasado muy bien y Tomoyo había salido excelentemente bien en su examen días mas tarde, cosa que le había agradecido de todas las maneras posibles, y ahí había empezado todo.

Si re recién que la conoció, alguien le hubiese dicho que esa chica tan seria y esquiva con el iba a ser su mejor amiga, le hubiese juzgado de loco y es que… a como estaban al principio…

_**Flash Back**_

– Y… ¿Qué me dices de ti? – pregunto tratando de llenar el incómodo silencio del cual eran presas en esos momentos, había pasado cerca de quince minutos hablándole acerca de sí mismo e intentando entablar algún tipo de conversación, pero lo único que recibía de respuesta por parte de la chic, además de monosílabos, eran cortas frases, pero ya no sabía que mas decir o hacer, los temas de conversación se le habían terminado por completo, además de que sus alimentos ya habían llegado y era hora de comenzar a ingerirlos. Tomoyo simplemente se dedicó a comerlos sin hacer comentario alguno, estaba demasiado seria y callada y eso le incomodaba y molestaba hasta cierto punto.

– Nada… ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? – contestó después de pasar bocado.

– No lo se… ¿De qué escuela vienes? Por ejemplo –

– De la misma que Sakura –

– Y ¿llevas mucho de conocerla? –

– Desde que entramos a la escuela –

– ¿Siempre se han llevado tan bien? –

– Si, hemos tenido nuestras peleas, pero a pesar de eso, siempre hemos sido muy buenas amigas –

He ahí la frase mas larga que pudo sacar de ella ese día, el timbre de fin de receso sonó y ambos regresaron a sus salones.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Y esa había sido una larga conversación, porque estaba seguro que habían tenido peores, pero ahora todo estaba bien y todos esos incómodos momentos habían valido la pena.

Pero ¿Qué le pasaba a Shaoran, había subido sin esperarlos cuando llegó y ahora lo notaba más que ausente, además de preocupado y se atrevería a decir que incluso triste. Tendría que averiguar que pasaba con él, por que verlo así le inquietaba bastante.

-

Ok.

Ya era demasiado.

No había podido poner atención a una sola de las tres clases que llevaban hasta el momento, esto estaba complicándose demasiado en su mente y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto porque lo lastimaba sólo pensar en ello, lo que mas deseaba en esos momentos era vaciar su mente por completo y no pensar en nada pero no podía. No podía dejar de pensar en ella y sabía que Eriol ya lo había notado extraño, a decir verdad, el mismo se desconocía en esos momentos, nunca había estado así por lo menos en presencia de los demás, siempre encontraba la forma de ocultarlo pero esta vez era demasiado.

Y para colmo de males, el receso llegó.

La vería.

No.

No podría.

No lo haría.

– Hola – saludo ella ingresando al salón mirándolo solo a él.

Shaoran dio media vuelta y la beso apasionadamente, desconcertando a todos los presentes.

–¿Shaoran? – lo llamó de nuevo mas nerviosa aún por la falta de atención obtenida.

Gran desilusión, tan solo lo había imaginado. Cerró su mochila y salió del salón terriblemente molesto consigo mismo.

– ¿Cómo era posible que se lastimara de esa forma¿Por qué simplemente no podía olvidarla y ya¿Por qué! Maldita pregunta, como desearía poder encontrarle una respuesta además del – _Por que la quiero_ – que aparecía insistentemente junto con sus recuerdos y fantasías.

¿Podía una persona aparecer en tu vida un momento y afectarte hasta tal punto?

¿Puede alguien marcarte tanto como para que no lo puedas sacar de tu corazón?

¿Puede algo ser tan increíblemente especial y terminarse de pronto sin ninguna explicación?

¿Puedes albergar un vacío tan grande en tu corazón?

¿Una incertidumbre mayor?

¿Una desesperación y angustia que no te dejan ser?

¿Desear tanto que las cosas sean como antes, como para imaginar que esta aquí de nuevo y que sea tan real como para que veas a esa persona acercarte a ti y abrazarte mientras lloras por dentro su ausencia?

¿Para después reaccionar y darte cuenta de que nada es verdad?

¿Qué todo es producto de tu imaginación y de la desesperación de tu corazón?

Si.

El estruendoso sonido que marcaba el fin del receso le sacó de sus cavilaciones y se obligó a sí mismo a regresar a clases. Pero esta vez, estaba decidido a que nadie notaría que algo le pasaba, por que aunque quisiera negarlo, a estas alturas sabía que no podría dejar de sentirse así aunque se le fuese la vida en ello.

Suficiente, no permitiría que Sakura le derrumbara de tal forma.

**Notas de la autora:**

Holas! En verdad siento la tardanza, no era mi intención tardarme tanto y en cuestión de la historia sabia perfectamente lo que me tenía que poner a escribir pero estuve un "poco" depre por cosas que me pasaron y pues lo menos que quería era escribir cosas lindas por así decirlo siendo que yo no me sentía nada bien, espero que me comprendan y me disculpen

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado la forma en la que di a conocer como se fue dando la amistad de Eriol y Tomoyo, los capítulos anteriores los había dejado muy de lado, apenas mencionándolos, pero es que la historia principal es la de Sakura y Shaoran y es la que tengo mas elaborada, la de Eriol y Tomoyo ya la iré creando conforme avance

se que a algunas personas les había dicho que este capi iba a ser mas largo, pero decidí mejor dejarlo ahí y el resto ponerlo en el siguiente capítulo, el cual en verdad pienso publicar mas pronto, porque ya tengo una idea mas clara de lo que seràademás de que ya lo tengo adelantado

Y ya para terminar¡muchas gracias por su apoyo! La vedad es que no esperaba una respuesta tan buena y no saben el gusto que me da, en verdad muchas gracias a todos los ke leen esta historia

Ahora si, reviews:

**bubbletomo**: muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me da mucho gusto saber que te agraden mis historias

**belen1**: jeje, creo que tu predicción no fue del todo acertada y quizá en este capi no hubo taanto de Saku y Xiao, aunque ya vendrán mas adelante junto con algunos problemillas jeje. Espero que igual te haya gustado este capi que, como todos, lo hice de todo corazón

**kinosakura: **claro que voy a seguir escribiendo, me he prometido a mi misma no abandonar este fic como cierto fic de e+t que tengo por ahí… jeje

**Sakume Nohara**: pues también los T-T son lindos, me encanta uno en especial jejeje y tmb me gustan mucho mucho los TE aunque últimamente me he vuelto mas fan de los SS que de los TE jeje. ehmmm… creo que tu tampoco acertaste en cuanto a la escena al final del capi pasado, espero no haberte decepcionado jeje y porfas actualiza! Ya quiero saber que va a pasar en tu fic (jejeje y lo dice la que tarda siglos jajaja yo sola me hecho de cabeza ) gracias por tu review!

**Ciliegia:** jejeje lamento decepcionarte pero si era el novio que viene a molestar un rato jaja, espero que te haya gustado este capi. Nos leemos pronto

**Nekubo:** siento la tardanza de nuevo! Pero esta vez si tengo excusa, espero que ahora no te hayas olvidado de mi y me da mucho gusto que me sigas leyendo y no tienes nada que agradecer, es para mi un gusto enorme escribirla y mas aún que le guste a la gente, al contrario, gracias a ti por seguirme

**serenity-princess**: WOW! De los reviews que llevo hasta el momento contestados, eres la primera que si le da al clavo Jajajaja vaya frase xD muchas felicidades P, gracias por tus comentarios.

**Tenshitomoyo-4ever**: holas! No sabes el gusto que me da que me leas, es genial y sobre todo que te guste lo que escribo y debo disculparme porque aun no he leído tu fic, pero no me he podido dar el tiempo jejeje, prometo leerlo pronto y dejarte una opinión, a decir verdad, tengo muchas ganas de leer lo que escribes, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero haber enmendado un poco mi camino en cuanto a lo del ET, ya hicieron ambos una aparición mas formal y siento decir que esta parte de la historia por lo menos intentare llevarla mas paso a pasito, no va a ser una cosa tan sencilla como con Sakura y Shaoran P. bueno niña, cuídate mucho y nos vemos en el msn!

**OÂºÂ°:** je, ke bueno que te guste el fic, espero también te haya gustado este capi y sorry por la tardanza!

**Waterlily lozania**: noooo! No me mates! Jejeje lo siento, espero que este capi compense aunque sea un poco mi ausencia y tranquilice tus ganas de matarme Jajajaja xD y gracias por tus comentarios

**Rika-chan**: que bueno que te haya gustado el capi anterior, me da mucho gusto -. Saludos

**Hoshi:** jejejeje pues ya vez que Shaoran no salio del todo bien de este asunto pero los problemas no son eternos, ya vendrán buenos tiempos ;). Gracias por tu review

**Daulaci: **ehhhh! Que emoción tener un review tuyo, es genial sobretodo porque normalmente es al revés jajaja, es un poco extraño a decir verdad pero muy lindo P. je, la verdad es que si me ha costado mucho trabajo eso de expresar mis ideas como las quiero pero creo que al final algo bueno esta saliendo . en cuanto a la redacción, je, me gusta imprimir el fic y checar los errores que tiene, el unico problema es que los checo ya que publique jajaja P uno de estos dias voy a actualizar el fic ya con todos los cambios pertinentes a ambos capítulos. Je, en cuanto a las escenas románticas, jejeje he de confesarte que no se como es que las escribo, por ejemplo la de la cocina no estaba planeada, simplemente salio de la nada y cuando la releí no podia creer que yo hubiese escrito eso Jajajaja xD. Je, me da mucho mucho gusto saber que estoy mejorando, no sabes lo bien que me hace que me digas eso D y eso de el ritmo de las escenas, no sabes el trabajo que me esta costando! Es horrible pero se hace lo que se puede jejejejeje y no, no le voy a dar la misma atención al ET, porque va a ser un poquitin mas complicada su historia y requerirá de atención especial y espero poder lograr lo que quiero con ellos, por lo pronto espero que te haya gustado la forma en la que estoy introduciendo su historia, je y respecto a la nana… no se, quizá deberia hacer un sidehistory acerca de lo que hace la nana en sus ratos libres, porque la verdad no se que pueda hacer una persona en la tarde-noche, "sola" tanto tiempo Jajajaja, la investigaba, pero el presupuesto no es suficiente jajajajajaa. Bueno, espero ansiosa tus comentarios acerca de este capítulo, muchas muchas muchas gracias por tu review, porque para mi es muy importante la opinión de una de mis escritoras favoritas - cuidate mucho y nos vemos en el Messenger. Je, por cierto, este es el review que me mandaron mas largo de todos jejeje gracias

**Princesa Sakura**: Gracias por tus comentarios - espero nos leamos pronto

**HanaKT**: bingo! Otra que le dio en el clavo! Jajaja (vaya frasecita xD), te felicito y como ya viste, en verdad fue el ex de Saku quien la besó, saludos.

**Larisa: **Gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado este capi-

**Norma: **jeje pues como ya viste, el desconocido no fue nada mas y nada menos que el ex de Sakura, gracias por tu apoyo. Saludos

**koteotaku:** es todo un honor que mi fic esté entre tus favoritos jeje y yo he leído tantos fics que no tengo idea de cuantos han sido P muchas gracias por tus comentarios!

Espero sus comentarios de este capi.

Cuídense mucho

Saludos


	4. Capitulo 4

Alo jeje heme aquí con un nuevo capítulo, esta vez en verdad trate de publicar lo antes posible, aprovechando que tenía avanzado un poco el capi, porque el anterior decidí cortarlo P por cierto, disculpas a todas las amantes de Xiao, siento haberlo hecho sufrir tanto el capi pasado pero algún día les compensaré Jajajaja.

Espero que disfruten (como siempre) este capítulo as much as myself (tanto como yo) y que me dejen muchos reviews diciéndome lo que opinan del capi y de la historia en general. -

A los amantes de los t+e solo hay una cosa that i must say (que debo decir) es _todo a su tiempo_ sean pacientes P ;)

Hey! Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de CLAMP, aunque quien sabe si uno de estos días tomo posesión de Eriol o Shaoran… nadie lo sabe jojojojo xD

wachu – dicen

_wachu_ – piensan

**Mi vida a tu lado**

Capítulo 4: Wake me up!

Si antes se encontraba algo inquieta por su situación con Shaoran, ahora estaba más que eso, se sentía preocupada, desalentada, triste y por demás confundida ¿Qué había hecho para que Shaoran la hubiese ignorado de ese modo?

¿Qué estaba pasado?

Cuando él se fue, no había podido hacer nada, se había quedado completamente sin movimiento ni habla, Shaoran se había marchado y había notado en él una molestia tremenda que no lograba comprender.

– ¿Sakura¿Estás Bien? –

Sakura movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa, pero aún no recuperaba del todo el movimiento de su cuerpo.

– Bien, será mejor que vayamos a buscar a Tomoyo si no queremos preocuparla –

Sakura sintió la mano de Eriol, quién la tomaba del brazo, obligándola a caminar fuera del aula. Poco a poco, comenzó a recuperar la compostura y momentos mas tarde, Eriol la soltó finalmente, con suavidad, tan solo para detenerse frente a ella y abrazarla con fuerza, sabía que su amiga necesitaba apoyo en esos momentos, y ya que no tenía idea de lo que estaban pasando sus amigos, fue esa su forma muda de demostrarle que él estaría ahí para ella, lográndola hacer derramar un par de lágrimas, ante lo emotivo del suceso y lo vivido minutos antes.

No llores Sakura, no querrás que alguien te vea así¿Cierto? – le dijo con una sonrisa, limpiándole con cariño aquellas pequeñas lagrimas que habían logrado escapar de sus ojos.

Sakura se limitó a sonreír como respuesta, se sentía mejor ahora al sentir el apoyo de Eriol, era un gran alivio saber que él estaba allí con ella al igual que Tomoyo sin importar lo que sucediera.

– Ahora¿Te parece si nos vamos? – Sonrió

– Desde luego – respondió con otra sonrisa.

Ambos se dirigieron donde Tomoyo, quién les esperaba ansiosa.

–¿Porqué tardaron tanto? –

–Tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente¿Cierto, Sakura? –

–Si… -

– De acuerdo, oye Eriol¿Es cierto que Shaoran si vino a la escuela? Porque Megumi me comentó que lo había visto cuando ella llegó y se me hizo raro, porque nosotros no lo vimos y vaya que lo estuvimos buscando –

La mirada de Sakura se perdió instantáneamente a la mención del joven, estaba preocupada por él, algo le pasaba y no tenía idea de lo que era.

– Si, es cierto, Shaoran si está en la escuela –

– Y ¿Dónde est�? –

– Buena pregunta –

Tomoyo no comprendió a que se refería Eriol, pero la mirada del chico le indicó que lo mejor era dejar el tema hasta ahí, después de dirigir una rápida mirada a su amiga, comenzó a imaginar de lo que se trataba todo esto, aunque estaba muy lejos de conocer toda la verdad, tanto como la misma Sakura que ni un sólo momento, había dejado de pensar en Shaoran, en su extraña reacción, la mirada en sus ojos cuando se marchó… jamás le había visto así y eso la tenía bastante mal.

Ahora, sabía que con mucha más razón debía de hablar con él, porque si algo le pasaba, quería estar ahí para apoyarlo en lo que fuera.

-

¿Q_ue estará pasando con estos dos? un día están más que felices que nada y juntos todo el tiempo y al siguiente, Shaoran sabrá dios donde esté y Sakura tiene una cara de preocupación que no puede con ella, quisiera saber que sucede, pero será mejor que por el momento no le pregunte nada, no quiero que se ponga peor de lo que est�, además, cuando ella necesite contarlo, sabe perfectamente que estoy para escucharla cuando ella quiera – _pensó Tomoyo.

Tomando en cuenta la escasa conversación que tenían en esos momentos, recordó aquellas veces cuando ella y Eriol se quedaban solos porque Sakura y Shaoran tenían asuntos que arreglar, era bastante incómodo a decir verdad, pero Eriol aún no le inspiraba la suficiente confianza como para ponerse a hablar con él de su vida privada, además de que no se le ocurría de que podrían hablar, él sin embargo, parecía tenerle, aún desde el principio toda la confianza del mundo, ya que se la pasaba hablando de las cosas que hace y contándole anécdotas de él y Shaoran, lo cual para ella era completamente nuevo, además de extraño, no estaba acostumbrada a ello y eso también la descolocaba un poco, pero después de aquella vez que le ayudó para su examen, habían empezado una amistad que crecía mas y mas a cada momento y eso le era fascinante.

-

Poco antes de llegar al salón, notó a Sakura y Eriol conversando. Después de una honda inspiración, llegó donde ellos.

– ¡Shaoran¿Dónde te habías metido? Tomoyo preguntó por ti – cuestionó Eriol a manera de saludo.

Sakura contuvo la respiración, ahí esta él junto a ella, esperaba que esta vez por fin pudiesen hablar, sólo tendría que esperar el momento adecuado.

Paseado por ahí con un par de amigas – mintió, hasta el momento no había mirado siquiera un instante a Sakura, pero sentía que no podía evitarlo más, necesitaba verla, pero no lo haría. No se lo permitiría.

Sakura se extrañó bastante ante esta nueva actitud de Shaoran, muy rara por cierto.

– ¿Amigas? – O.o Eriol se extrañó aún más – si es que eso era posible - ¿Desde cuando Shaoran tenía amigas? A excepción de Sakura y Tomoyo, según recordaba, él evitaba a las mujeres para no ser hostigado por ellas, ya que al final lo único que querían con él era más que una simple amistad, motivada por la popularidad del chico y su cuenta de banco personal.

– Si, claro y la pasé muy bien por cierto – respondió despreocupado. – Y tú ¿Que hiciste sin mí? – bromeó.

Sakura le miraba con los ojos como platos, es que a caso ¿la estaba ignorando? Sería que el problema que atormentaba a Shaoran Li en esos momentos ¿era ella?

– Lo de siempre¿verdad Sakura? –

La chica tardó un poco en responder un apenas audible asentimiento.

De acuerdo, si me disculpas Eriol, tengo cosas que hacer, te veo en unos minutos – Shaoran pasó justo al lado de Sakura, ignorándola por completo, como lo había hecho desde el principio, cosa que le estaba dando mas trabajo del que creía, era por eso que había decidido dejar la pequeña conversación hasta ese punto, porque de lo contrario, no lo resistiría más.

-

– Hola – Dijo alguien a sus espaladas y la chica de hermosos ojos azules se estremeció al reconocer aquella voz… no era posible, esto no podía estarle pasando.

Lentamente, se giró para dar la cara a su interlocutor.

– �¿Tu que haces aquí! – Tomoyo no pudo evitar su sorpresa, suponía que era el desde el momento en que le escuchó, pero desde lo más profundo de su corazón, deseaba que no fuera cierto, no sabía si soportaría pasar nuevamente por lo mismo, pero por desgracia no se había equivocado.

– Yo también te extrañé – respondió sarcástico - ¿Cómo has estado? –

– ¿Sin ti mu- –

– Si, supongo que muy mal – La interrumpió - Debiste haberme extrañado mucho ¿Cierto? –

–Pues a decir verdad estaba perfectamente hasta hace unos minutos, cuando te apareciste – respondió con furia. No permitiría que notara el terror que la embargaba en esos momentos.

– No te preocupes, mi querida Tomoyo, muy pronto estaré aquí contigo para que no tengas que extrañarme más – aseguró con una sonrisa por demás maliciosa.

– �¿Qué! – no, esto no podía estar pasándole de nuevo.

– Si, estoy arreglando todo para entrar a esta escuela, y según parece, el próximo lunes comienzo las clases. Que¿es que no te da gusto? -

– ¡Por supuesto que no! – contesto asustada¡no era posible! Esto tenía que ser una horrible pesadilla de la que rogaba ser despertada.

– No estás soñando, he vuelto y pienso quedarme – le dijo, como si hubiese leído los pensamientos de la chica.

Tomoyo se quedó helada y un par de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba incontenible. ¿Por qué¿Por qué a ella¿Por qué de nuevo? Pasados unos minutos, aún consternada, regresó a su salón y tomó asiento, estaba en cuerpo presente, pero su mente divagaba por otros lugares.

-

Sakura estaba muy nerviosa, no podía sacarse de la mente la forma en la que Shaoran la había mirado antes de que saliese del salón sin dirigirle nada más que esa fría y horrible mirada, estaba segura que esta vez era él quien estaba exagerando las cosas y demasiando a decir verdad, pero encontraría la forma de hablar con él y aclarar las cosas.

– _Pase lo que pase todo estará bien _– se dijo.

-

Al notar a su amigo de la infancia aún peor que horas antes, decidió hacer algo, sería directo, necesitaba saber que era lo que estaba pasando porque Sakura estaba bastante conmocionada tanto o más que el propio Shaoran con todo esto, lo que sea que fuere. Anotó unas palabras en un pedazo de papel, lo dobló y se lo extendió a Shaoran, quien se encontraba al lado suyo.

Shaoran tomó el papel, lo desdobló y leyó.

_  
¿Podrías ser tan amable de decirme que es lo que está pasando¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Ya no soporto más verte en este estado y mucho menos que estés lastimando a la pequeña Sakura de la forma en la que lo estás haciendo ¿Sabes que lloró esta mañana después de que la trataras como lo hiciste? Ella no lo merece… ¿Qué sucede?_

Esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso, rojo de ira, Shaoran se levantó y arremetió en contra de Eriol.

– ¡Y TU QUE DEMONIOS SABES¡NO TIENES LA MÁS MÍNIMA IDEA¡NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIR SI SE LO MERECE O NO PORQUE NO SABES NADA¡NO ESTUVISTE AHÍ! -

– ¡Qué si no estuve ahí si a mí me tocan las consecuencias al igual que a ella!- Respondió con fuerza, poniéndose de pie de igual forma.

– ¡Li¡Hiraguizawa! Salgan de inmediato del salón – ordenó la profesora, atónita ante la reacción tan inesperada de sus dos mejores alumnos.

Ambos, con mirada iracunda, obedecieron a la profesora y abandonaron el aula.

– Shaoran, que es lo que pasa – cuestionó el joven de nuevo, después de unos minutos, ambos habiéndose calmado un poco.

– Después de meditarlo por unos instantes, Shaoran respondió con tono dolido - Vi a Sakura besándose con otro –

Eriol se quedó sin palabras, la verdad era que jamás se imaginó algo así, pero conociendo a Sakura, estaba seguro que todo esto tenía una explicación lógica.

– ¿Estás seguro de que Sakura fue la que lo besó? Digo, no eres el único detrás de ella y eso lo sabes perfectamente–

– Ni que lo digas – recordaba el sin fin de veces y tipos diferentes que había tenido que alejar de ella tiempo atrás y sintió una punzada en el corazón… y meditando las palabras de Eriol se quedó con la boca abierta, entre todas las opciones posibles que había imaginado, la idea de que no hubiese sido culpa de Sakura jamás había cruzado por su cabeza y si… no, ella fue porque ella tenia razones… ¿cierto?... si no….

– Pienso que deberías hablar con ella, porque no tiene la menor idea de que es lo que esta pasando y está muy preocupada por ti, lo noto en la forma en que te mira – declaró con seriedad.

Sin decir nada, Shaoran se marchó del lugar.

– _Suerte _–

-

Sakura ya no podía segur en ese lugar, tomó sus cosas y sin decir nada salió del salón extrañando a todos y se dirigió a su vehículo a toda prisa donde se quedó estática ante lo que vio.

– ¿Qué haces aquí¿Cómo sabías que este era mi auto? –

– Fácil, te he estado observando linda – respondió sin darle importancia.

– ¿Co…como? – Sakura no cabía en sí de la impresión¡él la había estado siguiendo todo el día y ella ni cuenta se había dado!

– Así es, esta vez, no te voy a dejar tan fácil – anunció con una sonrisa y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a la chica quien instintivamente comenzó a retroceder sintiendo el peligro

– ¿A… a que te refieres? – preguntó temerosa.

– A que te quiero conmigo de nuevo, Sakura Kinomoto –

– Lo siento, pero eso no va a poder ser, tú y yo hace mucho que dejamos de estar juntos, fue una decisión tuya y tienes que aceptar las consecuencias –

– Según recuerdo – dijo deteniendo el avance – Quedamos en que me esperarías –

– ¡Y lo hice! hasta que me enteré que tú ya no querías saber de mí, cuando te fuiste dijiste que yo te importaba y en tu casa me dijeron otra cosa completamente diferente¡eres un mentiroso! Así que ahora no me vengas con que me quieres de vuelta porque ¡no te creo nada! Así que hazme el favor de hacerte a un lado que me tengo que ir –

Sakura trató de apartar al joven de su camino pero este en cambio, continuó acercándose a ella y Sakura continuó su retroceso, que se vio interrumpido por el vehículo contiguo al suyo.

– Mira, sigo sin entender de que estas hablando, no se que te haya dicho mi familia pero solo te pido que evalúes la situación, tomando en cuenta que mis padres me corrieron de la casa, aún se encargan de mis gastos, pero en lo que a ellos concierne, no quieren saber nada de mí – declaró con seriedad

Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta y ni siquiera se preocupó por disimular su sorpresa. Estaba por demás conmocionada, en esos momentos, tenía la cabeza hecha un completo caos y esto no le ayudaba en lo absoluto. ¿Quién se creía que era él para regresar de esa forma a su vida y revolverla aún más de lo que estaba?

– Yo… lo siento mucho... No lo sabía –

– Lo sé – sonrió – No te preocupes – lentamente comenzó a inclinar el rostro en dirección al de Sakura, quien continuó intentado escapar. -¿Qué pasa? Es que ¿acaso me tienes miedo? –

– No, no es eso, solo que no entiendo el porque de esta cercanía – Sakura estaba muy hermosa, debía salir de ahí cuanto antes.

– Simplemente te he extrañado mucho todo este tiempo y necesito estar cerca de ti –el joven continuó acercando su rostro al de la chica, quien aprovecho que éste cerrara los ojos para agacharse y escabullirse a un costado suyo, salir corriendo en dirección a su vehículo, ponerlo en marcha y salir de ahí a toda prisa.

– _Esto no se queda así mi querida Sakura – _pensó molesto, marchándose de igual forma.

-

–_Así se hace _–

No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder y ahora no cabía en sí de la felicidad. ¡Eriol tenía razón! Había salido del edificio mas confundido que antes y se había quedado estático ante lo que sus ojos veían.

Ahí estaba Sakura, de nuevo con ese tipo y nuevamente sintió hervirle la sangre como cada vez que recordaba el hecho del día anterior. Pero esta vez era diferente, podía ver claramente a Sakura alejándose del tipo aquel quien sin embargo continuaba acercándose a ella, acorralándola, y justo cuando éste estaba ya sobre ella, Sakura se había escabullido y había huido del lugar.

Al parecer en verdad le debía una disculpa a Sakura, esa misma tarde hablaría con ella, aclararía las cosas y con un poco de suerte, estarían juntos de nuevo. Mas tranquilo, regresó donde su amigo para esperar el inicio de la siguiente clase.

– Te vez mucho mejor – observó Eriol al verlo llegar.

– Es que estoy mucho mejor y gracias a ti –

– Hombre, pues me da gusto haber sido de ayuda ¿Qué pasó? –

Shaoran relató a su amigo lo que había sucedido momentos antes, con una sonrisa en el rostro, sobretodo al recordar la forma en la que Sakura se había escapado.

– Te dije que Sakura no haría algo así –

– Lo sé, pero me molesta no haberlo pensado yo mismo –

– Estabas muy confundido – le excusó – además de que siempre es más sencillo descifrar las cosas desde afuera – Eriol se sentía muy aliviado viendo a su amigo bien de nuevo.

– Es verdad, muchas gracias por todo –

– Sabes que no tienes que agradecer, ahora vamos que nos van a dejar fuera, de nuevo –

Ambos rieron y entraron a clase, la que sería la última de tan difícil día.

-

Estaba decidido, esta vez, no se dejaría, esta vez sería diferente, no permitiría que volviese a suceder lo mismo. Con renovados ánimos, Tomoyo recogió sus cosas y se marchó en busca de sus amigos.

-

Sakura sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, aún estaba asustada por lo que acababa de suceder. Él había estado siguiéndola y además ¡Había intentado besarla de nuevo¿Qué acaso era tan complicado entender que ella ya no le quería¿Qué no le interesaba saber nada de él después de lo que le hiciera? Además ¿Por qué seguía comportándose como si no pasara nada¿Por qué lo habrían corrido de su casa? seria mejor que dejara de preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas, lo que pasara con él no era su problema, no tenía deseos de involucrarse nuevamente con él en ningún sentido, además de que tenía otros asuntos en que ocupar su tiempo.

Llegó al edificio en el cual se encontraba su apartamento, estacionó su vehículo, después de saludar al portero, tomó el elevador que la llevo al piso en donde vivía.

– Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Que no se supone que salías dentro de… - se detuvo para ver la hora en su reloj de mano – ¿Una hora más? – terminó-

– Sucede que no me sentía del todo bien y decidí que lo mejor sería regresar a casa –

¿Que tienes¿Necesitas que llame al médico? – cuestionó preocupada.

– No es necesario nana – sonrió – Es otro tipo de mal – termino tristemente.

– Entiendo¿quieres hablar de ello? –

Sakura le contó a su fiel nana todo lo que había estado pasando y que la tenía tan mal y sin poder evitarlo, aquellas lágrimas que había estado intentando retener por tanto, al fin salían incontenibles de sus hermosos ojos verdes. La señora se limitó a abrazar a esa niña que amaba tanto como si fuese su propia hija.

Descuida Sakura, verás que las cosas se arreglarán cuando tengan que hacerlo y no antes, todo a su tiempo –

– _Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien _– se dijo a sí misma por segunda vez en el día.

Esa tarde, ambas mujeres comieron en absoluto silencio y al terminar, cada una se dirigió a su habitación a descansar. Ya avanzada la tarde, alguien llamó a la puerta y Sakura se apresuro a abrir.

– Yo voy – avisó.

Sakura le miró extrañada y ambos permanecieron observándose largo rato, tratado de descifrar en los ojos del otro, la situación que estaban viviendo en esos momentos. Sin encontrar respuesta alguna, Sakura, con una leve indicación de su mano, invitó al chico chino a pasar.

Shaoran no sabía cómo ni por dónde empezar, ingresó al apartamento indeciso y comenzó a pasear por la sala de un lado a otro con la cabeza gacha, intentando ordenar sus ideas.

– Es que debí haber hablado con ella desde el principio – dijo sin pensar.

– ¿Con quien¿La chica con la que estabas en el receso?- cuestionó dolida ¿para que la buscaba si necesitaba hablar con alguien más? Sentía que las piernas le temblaban y que tenía el corazón acelerado ahora menos que antes comprendía su presencia ahí y es que le había dejado muy claro que lo que menos quería era hablar con ella y ahí estaba él, a la mitad de su sala, dando vueltas de un lugar a otro.

– ¡No¡No! – Negó agitando las manos – A decir verdad, no estuve con nadie en el receso – aceptó apenado – Con quien debí haber hablado es contigo Sakura, es por eso que estoy aquí –

– Tú… ¿Por qué? –

– Supongo que quería lastimarte aunque sea un poco por la forma en la que hasta ese momento creía que habías jugado conmigo, por haberme lastimado como lo habías hecho – Shaoran sintió pena y bajó la cabeza, sin soportar la mirada que Sakura le dirigía en esos momentos, incrédula a lo que escuchaba.

– �¿Qué yo que¡Shaoran¡Yo jamás haría algo así¿Por qué querría yo lastimarte a ti? – cuestionó ofendida acercándose al chico, buscando su mirada.

– No lo se… quizá por lo que yo había dicho antes… - Shaoran alzó de nuevo la mirada, clavándola en la de ella.

– Sabes que no soy del tipo de persona que busca venganza ¿verdad Shaoran? Además que los dos sabemos también que lo que paso no fue tan grave como para que yo tomara venganza en caso de que fuera una persona así – declaró con seriedad poco usual en ella.

– Si lo se, pero con todo lo que paso y además ¡te vi con otro Sakura! – Confesó desesperado y con la angustia pintada en su rostro normalmente sereno ¿Qué tenía Sakura que le hacía perder la calma de esa forma?

– ¿A que te refieres? – cuestionó sin comprender.

– Después de que discutimos y te fuiste, te seguí y te vi… ¡estabas besándote con otro! – Confesó más alterado que antes – No supe que pensar, me sentía muy dolido hasta que hoy que nuevamente te vi con él vi como intentabas huir y comprendí que había cometido un gran error al juzgarte de la forma en que lo hice y tratarte tan mal -

– No lo puedo creer - Es que ¿acaso la conocía tan poco como para pensar así de ella?

– Lo siento Sakura, en verdad lo siento mucho – le dijo mirándola a los ojos fijamente con una angustia tremenda pintada en el rostro.

– Sacaste conclusiones apresuradas de mí, aún sabiendo que yo no haría algo así y me trataste de la peor forma, estando conciente de que yo no tenía idea de que tú habías visto lo que pasó – Sentenció.

– En verdad Sakura, no sé de que forma disculparme por el daño que te cause, quiero que sepas que en verdad estoy arrepentido, aunque si te pido que trates de entender como me sentí yo en esos momentos, fue como si el mundo entero me hubiese caído encima, me sentí más que traicionado y no trato de justificarme con esto, pero necesito que estés conciente de como me sentí y también de que nunca me voy a perdonar haberte lastimado así – dijo aún más desesperado que antes, sabía que había cometido un gran error pero no tenía idea de cómo remediarlo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sakura se lanzó a los brazos de Shaoran quien la recibió rodeándola completamente con sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza, de la misma forma que ella, con los brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, quien por fin suspiraba aliviado.

– Perdón Sakura, por favor dime que me perdonas – pidió aún angustiado.

– Ya no te preocupes, todo esta bien ahora, además yo también tengo que disculparme por haber tomado a mal lo que dijiste, siendo que sólo era una broma, por haber exagerado tanto las cosas –

– Bah, eso no tiene importancia alguna Sakura… mi Sakura… -

Ambos permanecieron abrazados por mucho tiempo, sin decir ya nada, el uno con el otro, aspirando su perfume y sintiendo su cálida presencia junto a sí. No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, hasta que Sakura rompió finalmente el contacto, alejando al chico de sí.

– No – protestó él como niño pequeño y la haló de nuevo hacia sí recibiendo como respuesta una hermosa sonrisa y un beso… y otro… y otro… ¡dios! Cuanto había extrañado probar de nuevo sus labios.

– Te extrañé mucho – confesó Sakura abrazándose a él. Shaoran rió suavemente y llevó a Sakura al sillón, sin soltarla un solo instante, donde ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a conversar amenamente de temas sin importancia real.

– Sakura – la llamó después de varios minutos de conversación.

– Dime –

– ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó como si nada.

– Ehmm... de acuerdo – Sakura sonrió aún mas y le rodeó el estrecho torso del chico con sus pequeños brazos, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho firme y suave – Te quiero mucho mucho mucho mucho… - sonrió de nuevo y cerro los ojos.

– Yo a ti – Shaoran la abrazó a su vez y en esa posición siguieron conversando mucho más felices que nunca.

– Tengo sed – anunció Sakura después de un rato poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando Shaoran ya la estaba abrazando de nuevo, esta vez detrás de ella.

– ¿Es que acaso no piensas dejarme un solo momento? – cuestionó riendo.

– Mmm… nop por lo menos no hoy, fueron días muy largos sin ti ¿Sabes? – Respondió sonriendo de la misma forma y besándola en la mejilla – Además ¿no puedo abrazar a mi novia todo el tiempo que yo quiera? – rió de nuevo.

– Tu novia… suena bien – rió.

– Si… mi novia – dijo besándola nuevamente.

Ding Dong-

– Vamos a ver quien es – Dijo Sakura y camino hacia la entrada, con Shaoran besando de nuevo su mejilla, abrió la puerta y se quedó helada.

– Que hace él aquí – interrogaron ambos hombres a la vez, molestos.

– Él es mi novio – informó al recién llegado - Shaoran, el es… -

– ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – inquirió la señora Rose, también molesta al ver al joven recién llegado.

– Que, es que ¿Ya no se acuerda de mí? – preguntó con cierto tono divertido.

– Claro que me acuerdo, por eso mismo ¿Qué hace aquí? – repitió.

– Lo mismo digo – Corroboró Sakura, extrañada.

– Vine a visitarte a Sakura ¿Qué no puedo? – Dijo ignorando a la señora – Por cierto no sabía que tenías novio, jamás lo hubiese imaginado ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada el día que estuvimos juntos?- preguntó con toda la malicia posible.

– Cuando ¿El día que me besaste a la fuerza? No te preocupes, él sabe todo y yo a ti no tengo porque darte explicaciones así que si nos disculpas – Sakura dio por terminada la conversación, sabía que Shaoran estaba muy enojado, pero había sabido controlarse, tan sólo sentía como aumentaba la fuerza del abrazo que aún mantenían, trató de cerrar la perta pero el joven frente a ella, de cabello negro ébano, ojos igualmente oscuros y piel completamente blanca se lo impidió.

– ¿Qué¿Tan pronto? Pero si tu 'noviecito' no ha dicho nada aún – dijo mirando a Shaoran.

– Aléjate de mi novia – Contestó secamente.

– Veremos. Entonces, te dejo linda – intentó besarla de nuevo pero Shaoran fue más rápido al empujar a Sakura a un lado y lanzarle un puñetazo en plena mandíbula.

– ¡Shaoran! – exclamó la chica sorprendida.

– No te quiero cerca de Sakura – dijo mirándolo tendido en el suelo a causa del golpe propinado por el joven de ojos ámbar quien dicho esto, cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Pasados unos segundos Sakura no se atrevía a acercarse a Shaoran y es que se veía tan molesto… pero no hizo falta, el movimiento lo hizo el, aprisionando sus labios con los suyos.

– _Será mejor que los deje solos… de nuevo _- pensó la señora, divertida, alejándose de ahí.

– Quién era él – cuestionó el chico, con los ojos aun cerrados, el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos y saboreando el reciente beso.

– Mi antiguo novio, el que te dije se había ido a España, solo que no se porque me busca tanto¿sabes? Hoy en la mañana me dijo que me había estado siguiendo – respondió sinceramente, mirando a los ojos aún cerrados del chico – Estoy preocupada, no sé que es lo que quiere, porque yo ya le dije que no quiero nada con él, pero sigue insistiendo – Sakura acarició la mejilla del chico suavemente, buscando la forma de disminuir su enojo, pero a cada palabra suya, este acrecentaba mas ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese estado acosándola? Y él sin saber nada y encima lejos de ella.

– No te voy a dejar sola Sakura, nunca lo haré, no permitiré que te haga nada – dijo abriendo finalmente los ojos y mirándola con una seriedad y preocupación infinitas.

– Yo lo se – respondió abrazándole de nuevo.

-

– _Disfrútala que no durarán mucho juntos _– pensó, poniéndose de pie y colocando una mano sobre el lugar en el que Shaoran le había golpeado.

-

– ¿Hola? – Contestaron del otro lado de la línea.

– Buenas noches, habla Tomoyo ¿se encuentra Eriol? – saludó cortésmente.

– Si claro, espera un segundo –

– ¿Tomoyo? – Contestó el joven segundos más tarde.

– Eriol, hola, quizá sea un poco extraño que te llame tan tarde pero… me preguntaba si podría ir a tu casa, lo que pasa es que necesito hablar contigo –

– ¿En este momento? – cuestionó extrañado.

–Si pero si tienes algún inconveniente… -

–No para nada, pero ¿no prefieres que sea yo quién vaya a tu casa? –

– No gracias, entonces ¿no hay ningún problema? –

– Para nada, aquí te espero –

– ¿Media hora esta bien? –

– Por supuesto, en media hora entonces –

– Gracias –

El chico cortó la comunicación extrañado ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido a Tomoyo para que tuviera tanta urgencia por hablar con el? En un rato más lo descubriría, mientras tanto, se dirigió a su habitación y volvió a colocarse la ropa que usara ese día.

Ding Dong-

– ¡Un momento! – escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

– ¡Tomoyo! Pasa, Eriol te espera en el estudio, te acompaño – Ofreció Nauru al abrir la puerta.

– No es necesario, conozco el camino, además por lo que veo, ya ibas de salida –

– Eh… si, bueno, entonces te veo luego – Nakuru salió de la casa un tanto apresurada sin darle a Tomoyo tiempo para despedirse y dando un suspiro, la chica se dirigió donde Eriol.

– ¡Tomoyo! Llegaste pronto¿puedo saber cual es el motivo de tan agradable visita? – Sonrió pero se preocupó al instante al ver el semblante preocupado de Tomoyo - ¿Qué sucede? –

– Eriol, tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo – declaró con seriedad.

-

– ¿Estás mas tranquilo ya? – cuestionó la chica, acariciando el rostro de su ahora novio.

– Si gracias y será mejor que me vaya, ya es un poco tarde y no quiero preocupar a nadie en casa – Sonrió – Te quiero mucho Sakura –

– Sabes que yo también, entonces ¿nos veremos mañana? – cuestionó acompañando al chico a la salida.

– Claro, recuerda que tienes práctica con el equipo de atletismo y yo con el de Fútbol, además quedamos de acompañar a Tomoyo a su festival de cine, lleva meses esperando por él –

– Tienes razón –

–Ambos se detuvieron en la entrada y Shaoran tomó el rostro de su novia entre las manos – Entonces hasta mañana preciosa – sonrió y le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

Sakura sonrió a su vez y después de besarle por última vez, Shaoran se retiró y Sakura no pudo hacer más que suspirar enormemente. Se sentía completamente feliz, justo como Shaoran quien además se sentía aliviado, tenía una paz interior inmensa y no podía hacer más que sonreír ¿quién iba a decir que las cosas podrían cambiar tanto en cuestión de horas? Aunque por otro lado, también se sentía preocupado, ese tipo no le daba buena espina y algo le decía que no se libraría de él tan fácilmente.

-

– No lo puedo creer – El rostro de Eriol en esos momentos, no mostraba expresión alguna. Hacía una hora que Tomoyo había llegado a su casa y recién había terminado de relatarle todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

– Te pido por favor que no le digas nada de esto a nadie, mucho menos a Sakura ni a Shaoran ¿De acuerdo? – pidió sintiéndose un poco mejor, después de haber hablando con él. Era extraño… no recordaba haberse sentido tan bien con alguien antes como con él.

– No estoy de acuerdo – Hizo una pequeña pausa – Pero si eso es lo que deseas, no diré nada, puedes estar segura – Anunció con suma seriedad.

Tomoyo no pudo contenerse y se lanzó a los brazos de Eriol, donde comenzó a llorar ahogadamente.

– Llora, llora si es lo que te hace falta – Eriol simplemente se dedicó a consolarla, hasta que, ya avanzada la noche Tomoyo que quedó dormida en sus brazos – _será mejor que llame a su casa y les avise que ella está aquí, a pesar de todo, deben de estar preocupados por ella _– con todo cuidado, tomó a la chica en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación de huéspedes, desde donde llamó a la casa de la chica, avisando que estaba bien y que pasaría la noche ahí.

-

– Sakura esta mañana estas muy feliz ¿pasó algo? – Cuestionó Arika, una compañera de atletismo, contagiada por la alegría de su amiga, al finalizar el entrenamiento de ese sábado.

– Si, algo genial – Respondió aún más animada-

– �¿Si! Y ¿Qué es? –

En ese preciso momento llegó Shaoran, rodeando a Sakura a espaldas suyas y besándole en la mejilla.

– Eso responde a mi pregunta – ambas chicas rieron y Shaoran se extrañó – Será mejor que me vaya, nos veremos en la escuela¡hasta luego! –

– Hasta luego – sonrió, sintiendo la calidez de Shaoran rodearla.

– ¿De que se reían¿Qué respondía a su pregunta¿Qué pregunta?– Cuestionó a la chica en sus brazos

Sakura rió al ver la cara de Shaoran – ¡Haces muchas preguntas! Lo que pasa es que me preguntó que si me había pasado algo, porque hoy estaba mas feliz que de costumbre, y le dije que si, en ese momento llegaste tu y respondiste a su pregunta – Sakura se giró para quedar frente a él y abrazarlo.

– Vaya, así que ¿te hago feliz? – sonrió orgulloso-

– Mucho – dijo antes de besarlo.

– Vaya vaya, por lo que veo ya se reconciliaron – Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa, llegando donde la nueva pareja.

– Nunca nos peleamos realmente – Apuntó Shaoran, que volteó a ver a Sakura y sonrió – Fue un pequeño problema de comunicación – dijo sonriendo aún mas.

Los tres amigos rieron abiertamente.

– Será mejor que vayamos a alistarnos. Que Tomoyo, nos espera a desayunar en su casa – anunció Eriol.

– En ese caso será mejor darnos prisa – Shaoran besó a Sakura, quien se sonrojó bastante al estar Eriol observándolos, quien simplemente sonrió. Ambos rompieron el abrazo, y de la mano comenzaron a caminar junto a Eriol, en dirección a sus vehículos, charlando acerca de los eventos de aquella mañana. Sakura se sentía en las nubes, en esos momentos no podía ser más feliz, era como estar viviendo el sueño más hermoso.

– Entonces nos vemos en una hora – Eriol se despidió de la pareja y se marchó del lugar.

– ¿Te parece si paso por ti para que no llevemos tantos carros? – cuestionó Shaoran a la chica, una vez que se marchara su amigo.

– Ah y yo que pensé que querías que nos fuéramos juntos – dijo pareciendo desilusionada, haciendo un puchero, para lo que su novio sonrió.

– No le digas a nadie – dijo Shaoran y acercándose mas a ella – Pero esa es la verdadera razón –

– Ahora fue el turno de Sakura para reír – De acuerdo, guardaré el secreto, pero con una condición – sonrió traviesa.

– ¿Ah si? y ¿Cuál? – cuestionó divertido al ver la expresión en el rostro de su novia.

– Que me des un beso – sonrió aun más.

– Mmmm…. -

– ¡Shaoran! – le reprendió Sakura.

– De acuerdo, hasta dos – ambos sonrieron y se besaron.

– Ahora, lo mejor será que nos vayamos – anunció Sakura después de romper el beso.

– A caso ¿Huyes de mi? –

– No, pero si no nos damos prisa, Tomoyo nos matará y no queremos eso ¿verdad? –

– En realidad no, entonces te veo en… cuarenta minutos ¿está bien? –

– Supongo que si – Sakura rodeó el cuello del chico y unió su labios a los de él… de nuevo tan solo unos instantes.

– Entonces te veo al rato – Shaoran esperó a que Sakura se marchara para irse el mismo. Vaya. Jamás pensó que una persona pudiese cambiarte tanto y es que antes de Sakura el no era… como decirlo... tan meloso. Lo curioso era que no le avergonzaba en lo absoluto, estar así con Sakura le hacía inmensamente feliz y no lo cambiaria por nada.

-

– Es extraño que Shaoran no llegue aún – dijo Tomoyo, hacía veinte minutos que Eriol y ella esperaban tanto a Sakura como a Shaoran y ninguno de ellos llegaba, de Sakura no le sorprendía pero ¿Shaoran?

– No tanto – Dijo Eriol, misterioso según Tomoyo.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? –

– Lo sabrás en su momento – dijo sonriendo.

– ¡Eriol! – le reclamó.

– ¿Qué? –

Ding Dong-

– Deben ser ellos –

– ¿Ellos? – Tomoyo no entendía nada.

– Sentimos la tardanza, fue mi culpa – dijo Sakura preocupada, al llegar �¿de la mano de Shaoran!

– Pero… que no… entonces ustedes… ¡genial! – Tomoyo corrió a abrazar a su amiga, quien le respondió el gesto algo sonrojada.

– Lamento interrumpir tan emotivo momento – dijo Shaoran momentos mas tarde – pero en verdad me gustaría conservar a mi novia – dijo al ver a Sakura comenzar a ponerse morada.

– ¡Oh! Lo siento mucho – Se disculpó Tomoyo muy apenada, a lo que los tres chicos sonrieron abiertamente.

Tras un delicioso desayuno los cuatro se dirigieron al lugar en donde se realizaría el festival, ahí pasaron toda la tarde muy divertidos.

El lunes llegó y una vez reunidos los cuatro el la planta baja, como todos los días, subieron cada uno a sus respectivos salones, para esperar el inicio de las clases de aquel día.

– Entonces… te veo al rato –

– De acuerdo – Shaoran beso a Sakura y se fue a su salón, donde minutos más tarde, la clase dio inicio.

– Jóvenes – llamó la maestra, buscando la atención de todo el grupo – tengo una noticia que darles, el día de hoy, se incorporará a este plantel un nuevo alumno. Pase por favor –

– No puede ser – dijo Shaoran, sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

– Quiero que todos conozcan al joven Kiojy Kozu –

**Notas de la autora:**

Alo! Por dios! Cuanta miel! Jajaj espero que este capi les haya gustado tanto como a mi xD y espero tambien que compense lo que le hice sufrir al pobre de Shaoran el capi pasado jeje P.

Traté esta vez de subir el capi mas rápido, pero me temo que los exámenes no me lo permitieron, no se como le hacen que absorben toda mi inspiración y me cuesta mínimo una semana o dos recuperarla S pero aquí esta por fin, aunque el que sigue si es seguro que tarde, porque no estoy segura de cómo lo voy a hacer S lo siento.

Espero también que les haya gustado la forma en la que introduje al personaje, pensé en hacerlo lo mas diferente posible, ya que, como siempre, tenía que entrar a medio ciclo escolar, no se como le hacen en verdad jejeje, pero bueno, trate también de darle un pokitin de suspenso al asunto, dejando el nombre para el final, me gustaria saber su opinión.

Insisto, pacierncia con el E&T todo a su tiempo…

Ok, ahora si, los reviews nn por cierto, muchisisisimas gracias por todo su apoyo, en verdad no esperaba tanto.

**belen1** jeje como verás, al final no fue precisamente Sakura kien pidio disculpas pero su se arreglaron pronto, la verdad es que a mi tmb me entristecia que estuvieran peleados y los tuve ke reconciliar pronto jeje gracias por tus comentarios n-n

**serenity-princess** jeje sips, le atinaste, muchas felicidades, fuiste una de las pocas jeje y bueno, como verás el malententendido esta mas que arreglado, espero que este capi te haya gustado n-n y espero tmb tus comentarios de este capi!

**tenshitomoyo-4ever** holas! Me da muchisimo gusto que te haya gustado como empezo la amistad de t+e, la verdad que fue algo que estuve planeando por mucho tiempo y al parecer al final todo resulto bien y me da mucho gusto y vaya que si me esta gustando tu fic, espero que actualizes pronto, cuidate y nos vemos en el msn n-n

**rika-chan **me da gusto que te haya gustado mi fic, muchas gracias por tus comentarios n-n

hola me encanto ese fic osea caitlo 3 fue geniall esta lndoo sigue adelantee

**Nekubo** bueno, si esperabas un fic romantico, creo en verdad que este capi tuvo bastante de eso jejeje, espero que tambien te haya gustado, gracias por tus comentarios

**HOSHI **jeje yo tmb espero no volver a ponerme triste jeje, no es muy agradable, me da mucho gusto que te guste tanto mi fic, me halaga, jeje y no te preocupes por haber dejado el review en otro capi, no hay problema jeje. gracias por tus comentarios y espero tu opinión sobre este capi! Jeje.

**Daulaci **jejeje pues si, como ya he dicho antes respecto a e+t: todo a su tiempo, si tendran su espacio, pro aun no les llega su hora por asi decirlo, y en cuanto a los cambios de escena.. a decir verdad, esa es la intención, que no c sepa de kien se esta hablando jeje n-nU jejeje muchas gracias por tu apoyo, cuidate y nos vemos en el msn!

**SakuCerezo4** bueno, siempre para que haya momentos felices debe haber momentos tristes antes no ? espero haberlo compensado en este capi, gracias por tu comentario n-n

**Hillary** tienes razon, no era mas que una tontería que como vez, pudieron arreglar, espero que te haya agradado este capi tanto como a mi, gracias por tu review n-n

**waterlily lozania** no me mates! Jejeje siento haberlo hecho sufrir, en verdad a mi tp me agrado hacerlo pero era necesario. Jejeje me divirtió mucho leer tu review, espero que haber enmendado mi error este capi, pk en verdad quiero seguir con vida jajajajaj saludos.

**Anaí** ke gusto me da que tanto a tu prima y a ti les haya gustado el fic y la forma en la que escribo, en verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios n-n

**Lilo** muchas gracias por tus comentarios

**Naoko Andre** jeje, bueno, las cosas no c dieron como tu las planteaste, pero espero que te haya gustado el desenlace, que la verdad a mi me encanto, aunque para serte sincera, el verdadero desenlace iba a ser mas o menos como tu lo planteaste, pero sin el final feliz jejeje, aprecio mucho tus ideas, son buenas y yo tmb odio al ex de sakura, no te preocupes jajajaja, muchas gracias por tus comentarios,espero leerte este capi tmb, me daria mucho gusto n-n saludos !

**bubbletomo **holas! Ntp pot la tardanza, entiendo que no siempre tenemos el tiempo que quisieramos. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios n-n

**K9catalonia **me da gusto que elijan mi fic, pro antes de dar una respuesta, si te pediria que me dieras la pagina para conocerla. Gracias.


	5. Capitulo 5

- wachu – dicen los personajes

-_ wachu_ – piensan

"_**Quien iba a pensar que aquél que conocí una vez sería la persona con pasaría el resto de mis días"**_

**Mi vida a tu lado**

Capítulo 5: Get out of my way

- Veamos…. ¿porque no se sienta junto al joven Li? al parecer ese es el único asiento disponible, Li por favor levanta la mano para que tu compañero sepa quien eres – pidió la profesora amablemente después de observar por el salón y notar que el único asiento libre en el mismo era precisamente el que se encontraba a la izquierda de Li.

Shaoran, atónito y doblemente molesto por la pésima suerte que había tenido aquel día que aún mas a su pesar recién comenzaba, hizo caso omiso a las indicaciones de la profesora y permaneció con los brazos bien cruzados y apretando fuertemente los dientes, lo cual fue una sorpresa para el resto de sus compañeros, nunca se habrían imaginado que el siempre atento y amable Shaoran Li tuviera también su carácter…

- Gracias, pero no es necesario profesora, Li y yo ya nos conocemos, así que no hay problema – fue la amable respuesta de Kiojy ante la actitud del joven ambarino, que permanecía inmutable y haciendo caso omiso, Kozu avanzó tranquilamente al sitio indicado por la profesora y tomó asiento.

- Vaya – Dijo por lo bajo después de acomodar sus cosas y una vez que la clase había continuado –Al parecer nos veremos mucho más de lo que yo mismo había planeado –confesó cínico con una media sonrisa.

Shaoran que había permanecido aparentemente ignorándolo, le respondió aún conm la mirada fija al frente -Me preguntó para quien será mas fatal… por cierto – dijo volteando a verlo – veo que lograste controlar muy bien la hinchazón - señalando el área mencionada - casi no se te nota, felicidades – dijo sin poder reprimir una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, sobretodo al notar el cambio tan radical en la expresión de su nuevo compañero de clase, para después regresar la vista al frente y continuar prestando atención a la clase.

Esta vez Kiojy no respondió y solamente se dedico a responder los ejercicios que se encontraban en la pizarra, recordando lo humillante – y doloroso – que había sido que el tipo ese le hubiese tirado de un solo golpe, pero ya encontraría la manera de vengarse, si bien el tipo hacía ejercicio y a golpes el solo no le vencería, no creía que pudiese contra algunos mas…

Shaoran por su parte no podía estar más furioso¡como era posible que tuviera tan mala suerte! Ese tipo no solo era el ex novio de _su _Sakura que regresaba por ella, sino que además de lidiar con eso, tendría que soportar día tras día, clase tras clase, su presencia al lado suyo y esto por lo menos ¡el resto del semestre! Parecería que el destino le estaba jugando una broma de mal gusto, pero estaba seguro de que no se dejaría vencer por alguien como _ese._

- Señorita Daidouji¿sería _tan_ amable de por lo menos _pretender_ que presta atención a la clase? -

- Disculpe – Respondió Tomoyo apenada y algo sonrojada, volviendo la vista al pizarrón, misma que sin haberse dado cuenta había permanecido posada en la ventana, observando el suave vaivén de las ramas de los árboles pensando… y es que sentía tanto pánico… ¿Qué sería ahora de ella? Era todo tan repentino que aun no podía procesar del todo la información, y con algo de esa magnitud… mucho menos podía prestar atención a una inútil clase de algebra¡por dios! Que materia tan inútil… cansada de no poder prestar atención y de no poder siquiera mirar a la ventana, decidió que tal vez lo mejor seria escribir un poco… seguramente eso la relajaría, siempre es relajante escribir lo que piensas en una hoja de papel… pero si tan solo con escribir los problemas pudiese deshacerse de ellos y no pensar… - _¡Porque a mi! _-

_- ¿Qué estará haciendo Shaoran en estos momentos?_- la joven sin poder evitarlo sonreía con el simple hecho de recordar su nombre, soñadora contaba los minutos para poder estar de nuevo con él… poder verlo, abrazarlo y que el aroma de su loción llenara sus sentidos mientras sentía como le acariciaba el cabello con una ternura que no sabía que él podía tener y es que sobretodo aún no podía creerlo¡Shaoran y ella eran novios! Era algo tan irreal… se sentía tan feliz en esos momentos que le parecía como si estuviera soñando y que tarde o temprano despertaría y se daría cuenta de que nada de esto era verdad, era algo absurdo, pero cada que estaba lejos de él, los momentos juntos le parecían algo tan lejano… como si le estuviera pasando a alguien mas y ella fuera simplemente una observadora, por lo que solo verlo le demostraba que todo ese hermoso sueño era la realidad y que en verdad le estaba sucediendo a ella, Sakura Kinomoto! no es que fuera la primera vez que se enamoraba, si era sincera, había querido mucho a Kozu en su momento y bien dicen que al primer amor se le quiere más, pero también dicen que a los demás se les quiere mejor y esa era la forma en la que se sentía con Shaoran, no es que lo quisiera más de lo que quiso a Kiojy, pero si estaba segura de que lo quería diferente… de una manera mas intenso, mas entregada y firme pero sin duda lo mejor de todo era tener la certeza de que Shaoran correspondía su sentir al doble

Y mientras mas se acercaba la hora de poder estar con el, los minutos pareciese que pasaban cada vez mas lento por lo que cada vez se sentía mas y mas ansiosa y eso la hacia sentir cada vez mas ansiosa y emocionada por que llegara ese momento.

Cada que la clase lo permitía, Eriol observaba de reojo a su amigo, se le notaba muy molesto y a decir verdad, no veía ningún motivo por el que pudiese estar en ese estado, hasta donde sabia, Sakura y él se encontraban perfectamente, como cualquier pareja que acaba de formarse… le daba la impresión que era más bien por el chico nuevo, pero el joven Kozu parecía una buena persona … habría que esperar al descanso para poder hablar con él y saber de una vez que era lo que perturbaba de tal forma a su amigo, ya que de momento, el profesor no le daría la mas mínima oportunidad sin obtener al menos una detención.

En cuanto el tan esperado timbre que indicaba el inicio del receso sonó, Shaoran no espero un segundo más para salir disparado en busca de su Sakura, que en esos momentos se encontraba guardando unas cosas en su mochila y pareció no notar la presencia del ambarino, al contrario de sus compañeras de clase, que además de sorprenderse, no pudieron evitar suspirar y mucho menos apartar la vista de él, pero Shaoran siquiera notó esto, ya que toda su atención, estaba centrada en la hermosa joven frente a el y que en esos momentos se giraba para hacerle frente, iba a decirle algo pero el joven se lo impidió tomando el rostro asombrado de su novia y besándola largamente, un poco desesperada al principio, pero suave y dulcemente después, disfrutando de la enorme sensación de paz y tranquilidad que le producía sentir como aquella boca tan pequeña y dulce respondía los besos que recibía con una entrega y cariño que jamás pensó que existiera para el, sentir sobre si, esos frágiles brazos que le rodeaban la cintura suave y lentamente, envolviendo a ambos dentro de una atmosfera de plenitud y felicidad que les hacia olvidar que había todo un mundo alrededor de ellos, observando curioso la escena que se presentaba ante ellos. Pasados unos momentos, sus labios se separaron, pero sus cuerpos no se movieron de lugar, Shaoran simplemente la estrechó más contra si y hundió el rostro en el suave pelo de la ella, aspirando su aroma y tranquilizándose por completo, había sido una mañana difícil y necesitaba de esta pequeña escapada para poder reanimarse y recobrar el ánimo

- ¿Mal día? – cuestionó la chica pasados unos instantes y haciendo la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, para poder observar a su novio y besarlo nuevamente, cierto era que había esperado este momento durante toda la mañana, pero al parecer el chico lo había necesitado aun mas, por la forma en que la había besado instantes antes.

- Kozu entró a la escuela esta mañana, esta en _mi_ salón, sentado a _mi_ lado y dispuesto a quitarme a _mi_ novia – informó, sintiéndose nuevamente desesperado y depositando suaves besos en el rostro de la persona en sus brazos tratando de calmar así sus ansias.

- Vaya… jamás lo hubiera imaginado… - dijo algo desconcertada - pero ¿sabes? – su expresión cambió por completo a una con llena cariño, con los ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa que dejo fascinado al chico – Tal vez no pueda hacer nada para moverlo de lugar en tu clase, cambiarlo de salón o sacarlo de la escuela, pero te aseguro que a _tu_ novia no te la va a quitar por nada del mundo, porque estoy segura que ella no querría estar con nadie mas en este mundo si no es con Shaoran Li, _su _maravilloso novio – el chico sonrió abiertamente y besó de nuevo a la joven, sintiéndose pleno y completamente aliviado al escuchar sus palabras, no es que pensara en que ella regresaría con él… bueno… no todo el tiempo… ok ok intentaba no hacerlo… muy seguido… pero el escuchar la forma tan segura en que le dijo aquello, le infundía toda la seguridad y confianza que necesitaba para enfrentar a ese tipo cuando y cuantas veces fuera necesario.

Por otro lado, tal vez no le haya dicho nada, pero a Sakura le preocupaba demasiado el hecho de que Kiojy estuviera en la escuela, ella sabía perfectamente que no se detendría hasta obtener lo que había ido a buscar, lo conocía bastante bien, no había querido preocupar a Shaoran mas de lo que ya estaba, pero esa situación no le gustaba en lo absoluto, la verdad era que, el hecho de he se hubiese ido a España, como el decía…había sido la única manera en la que se había podido olvidar de el y si era cierto que le había costado mucha fuerza de voluntad y lagrimas salir adelante después de lo que se enterara… estaba segura que en este momento ya no podía sentí nada por el, primero porque ahora todo su corazón le pertenecía por completo a Shaoran y segundo ¿Cómo podría querer a una persona como él? pero trató de dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse solamente en la persona en sus brazos, alejando así la molestia que le producía esta nueva situación, ya habría tiempo después para preocuparse por eso, de momento, no existía para ella nada mas que Shaoran.

Mientras tanto, Eriol había decidido que era mejor adelantarse, ya que al ver la manera en que había salido Shaoran del salón… posiblemente Sakura tuviera un poco de trabajo en calmarlo y regresarlo a su estado original, así que fue directo a buscar a Tomoyo, quien después de saludarle, le preguntó extrañada el porque bajaba solo él la única respuesta que recibió por parte de el joven fue una mirada, mas que suficiente para imaginarse que quizá sus amigos tendrían cosas mas interesantes que hacer en esos momentos y soltó una risita, después de esto, ambos comenzaron a conversar tranquilamente mientras se dirigían tranquilamente a la cafetería, sabían que sus amigos no llegarían pronto y sus estómagos ya reclamaban alimento.

- ¿Sabes? Shaoran ha estado muy raro toda la mañana, al parecer por este chico nuevo…. Kozu, aunque no veo porque, a mi me pareció bastante agradable, no he cruzado palabra con él aún, es bastante extraño, incluso parecía que se conocieran… -comentó pensativo.

- ¡¡¡_No es posible¡Kiojy en el colegio! Tan solo espero que Sakura sea fuerte esta vez y no caiga de nuevo… _- pensó la joven intranquila.

- ¿Sucede algo Tomoyo? –

- Ah no… no es nada, solo me quede pensando en lo que dijiste, eso es todo y a decir verdad no es tan extraño… si ya sabe quien es el… -

- ¿Por que dices eso¿Lo conoces? -

- Mira quien llego – señalo Tomoyo la entrada de la cafetería por donde sus amigos venían llegando, aprovechando para evadir la pregunta de Eriol, no debió decir nada, si eran amigos y todo… pero esto era algo que no le correspondía contar… había sido muy descuidada al hacer ese comentario, pero había pensado en voz alta sin poder evitarlo.

- Disculpen la tardanza – Dijo Shaoran, sentándose en los asientos desocupados frente a sus amigos, portando ya ambos sus charolas con el desayuno de cada uno, Sakura no podía lucir mas radiante en esos momentos, sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo especial que Tomoyo no le conocía y sus labios se curvaban en aquella sonrisa que es imposible de ocultar y a pesar de que le causaba gran alegría ver a su amiga tan feliz, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia – S_erá que yo nunca podré tener algo así como lo que tiene ahora Sakura¿Es que acaso hay algo mal conmigo que no he podido encontrar a mi persona especial?-_

Eriol observo a su amiga y notó un deje de nostalgia y tristeza en sus ojos, pero no le menciono nada, ya se imaginaba que era lo que pasaba por la mente de la joven y a decir verdad el mismo se sentía un poco envidioso de la excelente pareja que había encontrado su amigo, porque a pesar de ser los dos tan populares, realmente nunca había encontrado a alguien de quien enamorarse al menos una pizca de lo enamorado que veía a su amigo a pesar de que ya había tenido un par de parejas en la prepa y a ahora que lo recordaba….

- Creo me tendrán que disculpar, pero tengo un _asunto _– dijo esto mirando significativamente a su amigo, quien comprendió enseguida a que se refería el joven de ojos azules mientras Eriol continuo hablando en un tono bastante formal – que he dejado desatendido por todo el verano y requiere de mi atención asi que me temo que tendré que despedirme de momento – rio por el tono que había estado usando y con una sonrisa, se despidió de sus amigos y se retiro del lugar en busca de ese _asunto._

- A que _asunto_ se refería? – pregunto Sakura ingenua y curiosa por la repentina partida de su amigo.

- A una chica – le dijo Shaoran sonriendo – antes de que saliéramos de vacaciones, tenia una relación algo peculiar con alguien de nuestro mismo grado, solo que ella tiene clases en un salón distinto, y debido a que se fue de viaje con su familia todas las vacaciones, no se han vuelto a ver desde entonces… así que me imagino que sabrán que tienen mucho tiempo que reponer estos dos… - sonrió de nuevo abrazando a su novia -

Ambas chicas, sorprendidas por conocer este otro lado de Eriol permanecieron un momento en silencio asimilando la información recibida para después continuar platicando de cualquier cosa, la verdad era que Tomoyo se sentía un poco incomoda porque sentía que estaba de "mal tercio" pero trato de evitar que ese sentimiento la reprimiera, al final, los tres eran amigos, cierto? No tenia que sentirse increíblemente incomoda al verlos abrazados o sentir ganas de cubrirse por completo cuando Shaoran de vez en cuando besaba a Sakura… ¿verdad?

Pasaron unos minutos mas cuando decidieron que era hora de marcharse para continuar con sus clases del día, por lo que los tres se encaminaron hacia el edificio donde tomaban sus clases y una vez en el patio principal, Sakura comenzó a sentirse observada, y al mirar alrededor, se dio cuenta que, en efecto, toda la comunidad femenina la observaba nada disimuladamente con todo el odio y envidia que eran capaces de transmitir, pero no era la única en esta situación, ya que el sexo opuesto tampoco le quitaba la vista de encima a la nueva pareja, pero Shaoran parecía no darse cuenta de ello porque seguía caminando tranquilamente, mientras que Sakura al no poder soportarlo, soltó instintivamente la mano de su novio y se alejó un poco de él y se cruzó de brazos, hecho que obviamente desconcertó bastante al joven, quien nuevamente se acercó a ella y la detuvo.

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura¿Te incomoda que te vean conmigo? – Cuestionó desconcertado y algo incomodo.

- No… no es eso, solo que… bueno… ¿A caso no te has dado cuenta de la forma en la que nos miran? –

Shaoran, al comprender lo que le sucedía a Sakura y al ver la angustia que reflejaba su rostro, le sonrió dulcemente y enmarcó su rostro con ambas manos –Claro que lo noto mi niña, sólo que no les presto atención, te puedo asegurar que de toda esa gente no conozco ni a la mitad y aunque lo hiciera, nadie tendría porque estar molesto por lo nuestro, es nuestra vida para vivirla a nuestra voluntad y en todo caso déjalos que hablen y digan lo que quieran, por mas que se molesten, al final el que está contigo soy yo y la única que ocupa mi mente y mi corazón es aquella que estoy observando justo ahora y nadie mas – sonriendo nuevamente de una manera tan dulce y tierna, acariciando su cara suavemente, gesto ante el cual Sakura no pudo mas que sonreír y darle la razón a esa maravillosa persona que se encontraba ahora junto a ella, que digan lo que quieran! no iba a permitir que eso le afectara más, no tenia sentido y así, con una enorme sonrisa, se paró de puntitas, le dio un rápido beso en los labios, tomo su mano y camino rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Tomoyo, quien los esperaba unos metros adelante.

Toda esta escena había pasado totalmente inadvertida por Tomoyo, ya que sin poder evitarlo, sus pensamientos la llevaron de vuelta a la tristeza que había sentido en el comedor, mas ahora al saber que incluso Eriol tenia a _alguien_, no porque no creyera que fuera capaz, estaba mas que segura de la capacidad que tenia su amigo de tener a las niñas a sus pies con solo un chasquido, solamente que de esa manera, quedaba ella como la única del grupo que estaba completamente sola y eso no ayudaba precisamente a aumentar sus ánimos o su autoestima y fue en este momento cuando recordó que no iba sola, y al voltear hacia atrás, para su suerte, vio como la pareja se besaba de nuevo y avanzaba hacia ella a paso veloz.

- Disculpa Tomoyo pero es que… te sucede algo? – le pregunto rápidamente Sakura al notar a su mejor amiga algo triste…

- ¿Que? no tengo nada, lo mejor será que nos vayamos de una vez si no queremos llegar tarde – ocultando su tristeza, tratando de convencer a ambos de que todo estaba perfectamente bien

- Te conozco y se que no es cierto, pero si ahora no me quieres contar, tendrás que hacerlo mas tarde cuando llegue a tu casa – le miro de una forma que reforzaba completamente lo que había dicho y Tomoyo no pudo hacer mas que sonreir, vaya que su amiga le conocía… y tal vez seria bueno que hablaran para aclarar las dudas que tenia respecto a ella y Kozu de una vez por todas

Sin mas se dirigieron de nuevo a sus aulas a continuar las lecciones del día sin darse cuenta unos pasos mas atrás alguien en especial les observaba atentamente…

_- Disfruta tu pequeña felicidad que no te durará mucho Li, Sakura es y será solo mía… _

**Notas de la autora:**

hola!!! Antes que nada, UN MILLON de disculpas por la LARGA ausencia, tengo justificación para alrededor de dos años sin actualizar!! Han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida este tiempo, termine la prepa, entre a la universidad, cambie de universidad y ahora estoy estudiando y haciendo mis practicas profesionales, lo que de verdad que deja muy poco tiempo para fanfics, pero les prometo que hare lo posible por continuar esta historia y si bien no la hago tan larga como tenia pensado, al menos escribiré lo suficiente para que tenga un buen final (para el ke falta aun…) pero si les pido que me tengan paciencia, porque como les digo, no tengo mucho tiempo, incluso la semana entrante tengo exámenes :'(!! trate de hacer este chap mas largo, pero me iba a tardar mucho mas en actualizar, asi ke preferí dejarlo hasta donde quedo, y el resto pasarlo al siguiente chap y ya tener algo… muchas gracias por los reviews que recibi al publicar la nota, me da gusto que después de todo este tiempo, siga teniendo alguien que me quiera leer, es muy halagador, de nuevo gracias y ojala que les haya gustado también este chap… y por ultimo… Reviews!!! jajaja

saludos!!


End file.
